


Reconciliación

by JuanDekker



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mental Health Issues, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuanDekker/pseuds/JuanDekker
Summary: Amor. Es una palabra que puede significar demasiadas cosas. Puede significar alegría y felicidad pero también puede significar tristeza y dolor. El amor es un sentimiento que es difícil de aceptar y de entender bien... sobretodo para Gwen, la chica que rompió el corazón de la chica que amaba. ¿sera muy tarde para Gwen ganarse el corazón de Courtney y reparar lo que ella rompió?
Relationships: Courtney/Gwen (Total Drama)
Kudos: 11





	1. Yo la quería a ella... solo que no lo quise admitir en ese momento...

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fan fic, esto ya lo tenía planeado hace un tiempo y como hace poco termine de publicarlo en otra plataforma de Fan fictions pensé que aquí también valía la pena publicarlo ya que veo que casi no hay fan fics del Gwourtney, este ship merece más amor

-¡Señorita Gwendoline Anderson!

-Aquí estoy - respondió Gwen de forma seria a la secretaria-

-La doctora la atenderá en seguida, pase por la puerta por favor, siga por el pasillo hasta la tercera puerta -La mujer señalo una puerta a su derecha-

Gwen hizo una débil sonrisa y paso por la puerta que la mujer indico -No puedo creer que después de toda la tortura que pase en isla del drama el maldito de Chris apenas se venga a preocupar por nosotros después de todo este tiempo- mientras pensaba esto entro al consultorio indicado.

-Bienvenida, mmmm Gwen ¿verdad?

Gwen afirmo con su cabeza mientras observaba a la mujer frente a ella, la mujer la hizo sentar en un sillón justo al frente de un sillón idéntico en el cuál la mujer se sento

-¿Puedo saber finalmente porque estoy sentada aquí? ¿porque me llamaron aquí?

-Pensé que ya lo sabías, respondió la mujer sentada en el sillón frente a ella

\- ¡Por supuesto que no lo sé¡ ¡si lo supiera no me hubiera preocupado siquiera venir aquí¡ –Gwen noto la conmoción en el rostro de la mujer- Lo lamento, no quise gritarla, es solo que me alarme de que Chris me citara hoy, ya sabe, ha pasado un tiempo desde que escuche de él.

-Comprendo, bueno… la verdad usted está hoy aquí por dos razones principales, la primera como usted dice es porque el señor McLean la cito el día de hoy aquí y la segunda es porque según su contrato firmado usted está obligada a asistir al menos a alguna sesión de terapia obligatoria para evaluar el efecto de lo sucedido en el programa en los competidores.

Gwen se quedó callada unos segundos, hasta que finalmente dijo: No comprendo

-Verá, después de lo sucedido en Gira Mundial y todos estrellas…

Ah mierda, pensó Gwen, desde que había salido de ahí hace unos meses ni siquiera quería seguir escuchando esos malditos nombres, todavía sigue teniendo pesadillas con aquellas anguilas eléctricas que la atacaron en Jamaica, con el loco de Ezequiel en aquel fatídico episodio 100 en todos estrellas, sin mencionar lo arrepentida que se sentía por como terminaron con Courtney.

\- …El señor McLean añadió como clausula en su contrato, por orden de los abogados del programa y para evitar posibles demandas nuevamente, que cada participante debe asistir a una sesión psicológica para evaluar los efectos psicológicos que todos los eventos del programa han tenido en los participantes

-¿Qué pasa si me niego a aceptar la consulta? -Enfatizando esto último haciendo comillas con sus dedos-

-Bueno… Supongo que nuestros abogados la podrían... persuadir para aceptar –La doctora hizo una sonrisa que era extrañamente familiar para Gwen -

Gwen relajo su expresión serie y simplemente cruzo los brazos en el sillón

-Sabía que recapacitarías

-Bueno… la verdad no creo tener muchas opciones, solo… haga sus preguntas rápido para que me pueda largar de este sitio

-Como usted quiera, señorita Anderson

-Llámeme solo Gwen, por favor

-Está bien, Gwen. Empecemos, dígame, ¿Qué fue lo que la hizo querer ingresar a Drama Total en un inicio?

-Supongo que simplemente quería probar cosas nuevas y conocer a gente nueva, supongo, todavía recuerdo cuando llegue a la isla Wawanakwa y vi el desastre que era esa isla

\- Interesante… que digas eso acerca de conocer gente nueva… –La mujer apunto algo en su libreta y continuo- … Dime ¿Qué me podrías decir acerca de… Trent?

-¿Trent? , bueno… ¿qué quieres que te diga exactamente? –Gwen se sentía muy incómoda sacando a flor esos recuerdos-

-Dime, ¿porque no lo apoyaste cuando te diste cuenta que estaba teniendo un problema? ¿Qué te dijo que debías terminar tu relación con él?

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo quise apoyar!, es solo que no tuve la oportunidad en ¡Luz, drama acción!, estábamos en una competencia y él estaba empezando a sabotear su propio equipo para beneficiarme, eso no era justo ni para él ni para su equipo.

-¿por eso conspiraste para sacarlo de la competencia?

-Nunca quise que se fuera… –Gwen empieza a sacar una pequeña lagrima que rápidamente se sacude- … pero no tuve opción, su equipo tenía que enterarse de lo que él hacía, por supuesto que lo extraño y nunca me perdonare por lo que hice pero si no lo hacia su equipo iba a pagar el precio por sus acciones

-Ya veo… –la mujer apunta algo en su libreta y continua- … ¿la salida de Trent fue lo que te hizo acercarte más a Duncan?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!, bueno, la verdad él no me llamo la atención un tiempo y creo que simplemente fue un capricho mío y ya, además aunque él me hubiera llamado la atención… él estaba con… bueno ya sabes… con ella

-¿Con quién Gwen?

\- Ya sabes… tu viste el programa…todos lo saben…

-Solo dime Gwen, quiero oírlo de ti

-¡ahh, estaba con Courtney! -Gwen empiece a hacer una mueca de tristeza al gritar esto -

-mmm, interesante…

\- ah, ¡ah que mierda se refiere!, ¿acaso le gusta oír a la gente sufrir?, ¿le parece interesante que me sienta triste?

-Lo lamento Gwen, no quise lastimarte ni nada similar, lo que quise decir es que note que cambiaste tu expresión facial al hablar de Courtney… Solo me preguntaba, ¿Cómo es tu relación con ella actualmente?

-La verdad hace un tiempo que no hablo con ella -Gwen dijo esto sollozando un poco su voz-

-Ya veo, y dime ¿a qué se debe eso? ¿Ella te ha intentado hablar? O ¿tú le has intentado hablar a ella?

\- Después de todos estrellas finalmente creí que estábamos bien, yo deje a Duncan porque sabía que a ella le dolía vernos juntos pero veo que a ella no le importó lo que sentía porque fácilmente ella quería traicionarme en esa temporada, de verdad me dolió eso, pensé que teníamos algo… bueno… especial… -Gwen agacha su cabeza y se sacude una lagrima que quería salir- … la verdad ella si me ha escrito y me ha llamado varias veces porque veo que ella quiere arreglar las cosas pero… -Gwen deja de hablar de repente-

-¿Pero qué?

\- Pero… creo que solamente estoy confundiendo las cosas… ella todavía debe de odiarme y solo debe querer seguir reprochándome mis errores -Gwen empieza a llorar-

-Gwen, ¿Si le has respondido algún mensaje o alguna llamada?

Gwen negó con su cabeza agachada, sin dejar ver su rostro con lágrimas

-Gwen, ¿Qué es lo que tu sientes o piensas de Courtney?, veo que este tema te afecta demasiado

Maldición –Pensó Gwen- sabía que iba a hacerme esta puta pregunta tarde o temprano, jamás debí de venir aquí en primer lugar, maldito Chris Mclean hasta después de la competencia me sigues jodiendo mi vida

-¿En serio tengo que responder?

La mujer asintió

-Esto queda como confidencialidad doctor-paciente ¿verdad?

Nuevamente, la mujer asintió

Gwen se pasó la manga de su blusa por la cara, se quitó las lágrimas y continúo hablando

-Está bien… -pese a que Gwen no le agradaba la idea de contarle sus sentimientos a esta señora que ni conocía, la verdad llevaba lidiando mucho tiempo con estos sentimientos y necesitaba sacarlos de su ser- … la verdad es que yo he sido la que he roto el contacto con ella, cuando yo le dije que termine con Duncan en realidad fue porque yo no me sentía del todo cómoda, era como si no me atrajera más, de repente sus abrazos y caricias e incluso sus besos me hacían sentir incomoda, ese tiempo con Duncan al inicio lo pase bien pero un tiempo después, ya en todos estrellas me di cuenta que simplemente no lo quería a él –Gwen hizo una pausa-

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí claro, es solo que… bueno es la primera vez que hablo de esto con alguien, continuando con lo que decía, … recuerdo todavía en gira mundial esa canción de besucona de novios… no lo mostré mucho en pantalla pero esa canción que Courtney cantó sobre mí me lastimo demasiado y sobretodo todavía lo sigue haciendo porque me di cuenta que… bueno, no sé cómo decirlo

-Está bien si no me quieres de –Gwen la interrumpió abruptamente-

-Me di cuenta que yo en realidad nunca quise a Duncan, en ese momento ya sabía lo que sentía por ella pero yo no me lo podía admitir, no en ese momento, pero después de gira mundial y todos estrellas… finalmente comprendí porque me acerque a Duncan en primer lugar, pensé que quería a Duncan pero después de pensarlo un poco me di cuenta que solo quería porque él estaba con ella, pero cuando estuve con él me di cuenta que no lo quería a él, yo la quería a ella, solo que no lo quise admitir en ese momento pero ahora puedo aceptar que me gustab… que me gusta Courtney, aunque bueno… supongo que ya es tarde para esto, ya perdí mi oportunidad con ella y además la lastime demasiado y supongo… que no vale… No… no valgo lo suficiente para ella ahora, ya no.

-Wow, Gwen, no esperaba est… -Gwen la volvió a interrumpir-

-Olvídalo, aquí tuviste tu maldita sesión de terapia, me hiciste recordar cosas que no quería, me hiciste admitir algo que sentía mucho tiempo pero no había tenido la fuerza de aceptar pero aun así ya cumplí con el contrato al venir aquí, ya Chris no puede joderme más, ¿Qué más quieres? ¿ya me puedo ir finalmente? –Gwen aumenta ligeramente el volumen de su voz-

-Está bien Gwen, ya puedes irte, me alegro de haber conocido un poco más de ti, sin embargo, me gustaría que vinieras en una próxima ocasión, todavía tengo preguntas por hacerte

La mujer acompaño a Gwen a la puerta, sin embargo, antes de salir Gwen no pudo aguantar la curiosidad de preguntarle su nombre a la mujer.

-Disculpa, … nunca me dijiste tu nombre, me recordar tu nombre… ya sabes por si vengo a futuras consultas…

-Ah claro, que poco profesional de mi –La mujer estrecha la mano de Gwen- un gusto, doctora Karen McLean

Dicho esto la doctora cerro rápidamente la puerta, Gwen escucho esto y quedo algo impactada, ¿acaso esa era la hija de Chris? - Malnacido Chris, ojalá fueras un poco más como tu hija, te haría bien un poco de decencia humana, aunque ahora que lo pienso no me quiero ni imaginar cómo alguien como tu pudo tener una hija tan decente-

Mientras iba caminando absorta en sus pensamientos noto que habían varios ex concursantes del programa en la sala de espera del lugar,estaban Bridgette y Geoff, Katie y Sadie, Owen y Noah; al parecer Chris llamo a todos, Gwen simplemente se dispuso a saludarlos a todos.

-Hola Gwen, ¡amiga!, cuanto tiempo sin verte –la saludó Geoff al verla

-Hola a todos, ¿Cómo van todos?, no me digan que también Chris los llamo a venir aquí

-Lamentablemente ese es el caso –le respondió Noah

-¿Y solo vinieron ustedes o han venido más? –pregunto Gwen

-Hay por supuesto que han venido varios, como Trent, Duncan, Cody y sierra que por cierto creo que están saliendo, siempre me parecieron buena pareja, aunque ella es algo obsesiva con él.

-Hay si Sadie, tampoco te olvides de Heather y Alejandro, pese a que son las personas más malas que he visto en mi vida hacen una bonita pareja los dos, lástima que se fueron demasiado pronto…

\- ¡Gracias Katie¡… –la interrumpió Bridgette- … siendo honestos nosotros ya íbamos de salida, no sabíamos que estabas en consulta supongo que empezaste muy temprano, es increíble que Chris nos haya obligado a hacer esto.

-Chris todavía nos sigue molestando incluso después de la serie. Oigan, y ¿yo fui la última en salir? O todavía hay gente en consulta –pregunto Gwen

-Creo que Courtney no ha salido, tampoco ese chico raro Ezequiel, creo el si esta bastaste loco y si que necesita venir a un lugar como este –Dijo Owen

-Aunque como dijo Geoff ya íbamos de salida, íbamos a reunirnos a comer algo donde Geoff, si quieres puedes acompañarnos -Bridgette sonreía mientras le hacía la invitación a Gwen-

-Está bien Bridgette me encantaría ir, ha sido un largo día después de todo

Todos decidieron salir directo a la casa de Geoff; Bridgette y Geoff se fueron en la motocicleta de Bridgette, Katie y Sadie simplemente pidieron un taxi y Noah le dio un aventón a Owen en su carro; Gwen pese a que les dijo que iba a ir y así iba a ser, después de todo este día, decidió hacer algo que no pensó que iba hacer, volvió a la sala de espera del hospital y decidió esperar a Courtney.

Al cabo de 15 minutos Courtney finalmente salió del consultorio; iba vestida con sus hermosos Jeans, una bonita camisa blanca y su hermoso chaleco gris. Cuando la chica finalmente se percató de la presencia de la hermosa chica gótica se le acercó a saludarla.

-Hola Gwen –Dijo Courtney acercándose a la hermosa chica- Espera, ¿Gwen?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues… Chris también me llamo… a su… estúpida terapia –A Gwen se le trababa la lengua al hablar a causa de los nervios-

-Uy no puedo creerlo, estaría segura que esto no estaba en mi contrato me provoca llamar a mis abogados y decirle unas cuantas cos… -Courtney entonces se dio cuenta de la cara de Gwen, tenía una sonrisa tímida y estaba riéndose en voz baja – jej lo lamento, casi me dejo llevar por el estrés del día

-jajajajaj la verdad sí, me recuerda a los viejos tiempos cuando te enojabas en la isla a cada rato

-jajaj si, los viejos tiempos –Courtney pasa de una expresión alegre a una claramente mucho más triste al recordar esto-

-Courtney –Gwen le coje las manos a Courtney y la mira a su rostro- lamento no haberte contestado jamás tus llamadas y mensajes, es solo… no sabía cómo volver a conectar contigo, ya sabes… no he sido la mejor amiga y yo pensé que me odiabas y pens…

Courtney dejo de escucharla y simplemente abrazo a la chica gótica y le dijo: No sabes lo mucho que te he echado de menos, me has hecho tanta falta. También lamento lo de la lista, tampoco debí hacerla.

Gwen respondió al cálido abrazo: Yo también te he extrañado mucho, me hiciste mucha falta últimamente, te he extrañado bastante.

-Sabes Gwen, Geoff me invito a una reunión en su casa, me preguntaba ¿quisieras ir conmigo?

-Claro que sí, será entretenido pasar un buen rato, además tenemos que actualizarnos un poco ¿no lo crees?


	2. Sabes… creo que nunca te pedí perdón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen y Courtney se reencuentran después de tanto tiempo, ¿Como sera la reacción de ella al ver a Gwen?  
> Bueno... que esperas para leer y averiguarlo ;)

Después de salir de aquel lugar Courtney invitó a Gwen a que ambas fueran en su carro hacia la fiesta de Geoff, ya que se acercaba un poco la noche y Courtney quería pasar algo de tiempo con Gwen antes de la fiesta.

Gwen se sentía algo incomoda todavía, hace mucho tiempo que no veía o hablaba con Courtney y ahora de repente estaba sentaba en su auto dirigiéndose a una fiesta en la casa de Geoff junto a varios miembros del cast del programa, -¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?- murmuro para sí misma

-¿Dijiste algo?, le pregunto Courtney

-No es nada, es solo… que no esperaba encontrarme contigo o con los demás miembros del programa y bueno… solo me siento algo sorprendida de que algunos de ellos todavía tenían contacto entre ellos, eso es todo.

Courtney se detiene de repente frente a un semáforo en rojo, -Oh vamos Gwen, ¿No es como si no hubieras hablado con ningún otro miembro del programa?, me imagino que has hablado con algún otro miembro del cast desde que salimos del programa, ¿Verdad?, bueno, es claro que no conmigo pero bueno tú entiendes lo que quiero decir…-Courtney nota que una expresión triste se forma en la cara de Gwen-

Gwen se sintió algo ofendida por la pregunta pero también algo triste, -La verdad es que no, después de salir del programa decidí distanciarme un poco de todos, solo… me quise tomar un tiempo para mí misma…quise descansar un poco del drama, pero después simplemente no supe como volver a conectar con todos ustedes.

El semáforo vuelve al verde y Courtney continua conduciendo, Courtney comprende que toco una fibra sensible en Gwen y simplemente decide cambiar de tema, -Sabes Gwen, estamos cerca de mi casa, ¿Te gustaría comer algo antes de ir donde Geoff?

-¿Segura? No quisiera molestar a tus padres o algo por el estilo

-Nah tranquila, no pasa nada, mis padres no están en la ciudad así que tenemos la casa para nosotras solas

Gwen se sonroja ligeramente, -Está bien vamos, pero recuerda que tenemos que salir luego donde Geoff y los demás

-Jajajaj claro, relájate un poco, no es como si tuviéramos que llegar a otro reto de Chris o algo así

-Jajajaj ni me lo recuerdes, todavía sigo teniendo pesadillas de cuando me enterró viva… dos veces

-Jjaja yo todavía recuerdo ese maldito reto del helado, no puedo creer que me sacaran del programa ese día

-Pues…

-¿Pues qué? –Courtney pone una expresión seria de repente, parece que le fastidió el comentario de Gwen-

-Nada… nada… ahora te comento, mejor sigue conduciendo –Parece que le toque una fibra sensible o algo así-

Courtney le hace caso a su vieja amiga y sigue conduciendo poniendo mejor atención al camino, aunque no puede evitar recordar su error al hacer esa estúpida lista, no puede ser que todavía después de todo este tiempo ella todavía se sienta afectada por eso. En vez de seguir martillando en el asunto prefiere concentrarse en la vías.

-Bueno Gwen, Bienvenida a mi casa, baja rápido tenemos poco tiempo y es mejor aprovecharlo

Gwen se sorprendió al llegar a la casa de Courtney, se imaginaba algo un poco más… ostentoso, teniendo en cuenta la personalidad algo arrogante de ella y que mantiene presumiendo de sus abogados cada que puede, pero al contrario de sus expectativas era una casa de dos pisos, de un modelo algo sencillo y pintada de color beige, la típica casa que uno esperaría ver en Canadá o Estados Unidos.

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿Ah qué?, no, no pasa nada, es solo que me siento algo cansada, ha sido un largo día después de todo

-Ven vamos, descansemos un poco y de paso aprovechemos para comer algo, presiento que también tendremos una larga noche

Ambas chicas atraviesan la cerca de madera de color blanca que rodea el jardín de la casa, Courtney rápidamente saca las llaves de la casa, las cuáles irónicamente tenían un llavero metálico de la cara de Chris Mclean, ambas chicas entran a la casa y Gwen observa que Courtney se limpia la suela de los zapatos en un tapete y enseguida se los quita y los deja al lado de la entrada, así que ella decide hacer lo mismo

-Ven acompáñame a la cocina, comamos algo antes de irnos, que la verdad estoy con algo de hambre, ¿Tu no?

Gwen solo afirma con la cabeza mientras ambas chicas se dirigieron a la cocina de la casa, mientras Gwen se acomodaba en una de las sillas del comedor Courtney estaba sacando algunas cosas de un estante.

-Espero que te gusten los sándwiches –Mientras decía esto ella dejaba en la mesa un poco de pan tajado, un paquete de queso y jamón, un poco de lechuga, un par de tomates y una barra de mantequilla –No se cocinar muy bien así que mejor hago algo que si se hacer muy bien

-Pensé que ibas a hacer algo más

-Pues… siendo honesta como dije la cocina nunca fue mi mayor talento, así que agradece que antes estoy aquí haciendo esto

-jajaj tranquila, sándwiches estará bien para mí, no hay problema

Courtney sentía que entre ellas había un ambiente algo incómodo y era de esperarse ellas hace mucho no hablaban, y por más que había intentado comunicarse con Gwen ella nunca le contesto las llamadas o los mensajes

-Y dime Gwen que tanto has hecho durante este tiempo, ¿Sabes? Hace mucho que no hablamos y bueno… solo me preguntaba… ya sabes ¿Cómo la has pasado este tiempo?

-Pues no he hecho demasiado, después de salir del programa me dedique a terminar mi último año de secundaria, el cual ya termine finalmente, también estuve haciendo un poco de papeleo para ver si me postulo a alguna universidad… por ahora estoy esperando los resultados a ver si me admitieron o no… y bueno… ¿Y tú que has hecho?

-Desde que salí del programa no he hecho mucho, ¿Recuerdas al final de Todos Estrellas cuando Chris nos encerró en esos apestosos globos?

-Uy si, ni me lo recuerdes, todavía recuerdo lo mal que olían esos globos por culpa de Owen

-Bueno la verdad no se cuento tiempo pase dentro de ese horrible globo porque después de un tiempo me desmaye ahí dentro por culpa del mal olor y por el hambre tan horrible que me había dado, no sé cómo ni cuándo pero desperté en la camilla de un hospital inyectada con agujas de suero, cuando le pregunte a los doctores de como llegue ahí me dijeron que literalmente había caído en la azotea del hospital

-Wow, eso debió doler demasiado

-Ni que lo digas, todavía siento un pequeño dolor todavía en mi espalda

-¿Oye y como lograste regresar aquí a la ciudad?

-La verdad tuve demasiada suerte de haber podido pagar a mis abogados, al parecer ellos llamaron a los productores del programa y cuando se enteraron de donde me encontraba enviaron a alguien para que pagara el hospital, y ya cuando finalmente me dieron de alta ellos me trajeron aquí a mi casa.

-No puedo creer que Chris les hiciera eso a ustedes

-Yo si lo creo, todos sabemos que Chris salió algo loco de prisión, antes no sé cómo es que no quedo en un psiquiátrico o algo así, es más, ni siquiera sé cómo logro salir de allí en primer lugar sin ninguna consecuencia, no se como ha evitado que le logre poner una demanda

-En eso estamos de acuerdo, me parece increíble que lo hayan librado de este problema tan fácilmente sin ganarse una camisa de fuerza o unos cuantos años de prisión;

Pese a que Gwen estaba cómoda hablando con Courtney ya estaba empezando a sentirse algo hambrienta, después de todo ya había pasado unas cuantas horas desde que almorzó -aunque bueno… ya cambiando de tema, solo me preguntaba ¿para cuándo estarán esos sándwiches? Ya me dio algo de hambre ¿sabes?

-Jajajaj ya casi los término dame un minuto

Courtney le entrega a Gwen uno de los dos sándwiches que ella hizo y ella le da un mordisco al otro

-Mmmm debo admitir, están deliciosos, veo que te has vuelto una experta en sándwiches

-Gracias, con la ausencia de mis padres he tenido tiempo suficiente para volverme una maestra en el arte de hacer sándwiches

-¿A qué te refieres con ausencia? ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado tus padres fuera de la ciudad?

-Ellos se fueron poco antes de que terminaran Todos Estrellas, cuando se enteraron de que llegue a casa después del accidente del globo me llamaron y me dijeron que tenían que salir por un tiempo… ellos ni siquiera vinieron a verme cuando llegue... -A Courtney se le empiezan a escurrir un par de lagrimas por su rostro

Gwen decide abrazar a Courtney, -Lamento escuchar eso Courtney, me imagino que no ha sido fácil para ti lidiar con todo eso

-Gracias Gwen de verdad apreció tu apoyo… y la verdad es que no me ha sido para nada fácil y bueno… después de salir del programa y de terminar la escuela supongo que también se me ha hecho algo… complicado hacer amigos, al igual que tú tampoco he hablado con mucha gente a excepción de unos cuantos amigos del programa y ya, eso también me ha afectado un poco; lo de mis padres, el programa, supongo que todo eso ha hecho marca en mí

-Tranquila, eres alguien increíble seguramente harás nuevos amigos en la escuela de leyes, además sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo cuando necesites

-Gracias Gwen, no te imaginas son esas palabras para mí, aunque sabes sabes hablando de todo esto siento casi no te deje hablar a ti, ¿alguna cosa que quieras decirme? Bueno, no tienes que decirme nada si no te sientes cómoda…

Gwen siempre ha sido de las personas que son mejores escuchando que hablando, ella siempre le atribuyo ese hecho a que ella nunca fue la mejor haciendo amistades, aunque después del programa mejoro bastante socializando todavía seguía teniendo ese problema. La verdad ella se moría de ansiedad por decirle lo que sentía a Courtney pero ella sabía que pese a que probablemente no tendría otra oportunidad con ella a solas ella también sabia que ese no era el mejor momento para hablar de eso, aunque si era el momento de hablar de algo o que debió decirle hace algún un tiempo…

-Sabes… creo que nunca te pedí perdón por lo de Duncan, fue injusto como empecé a salir con él, creo que supongo que si tenías razón, después de todo no hacíamos una buena pareja

Courtney no esperaba que Gwen le fuera a hablar del tema de Duncan y mucho menos pensaba que se fuera a disculpar, es más ni ella siquiera había pensado en tocar el tema

-Sabes Gwen, en un principio me dolió demasiado eso de verdad me sentí traicionada, te considere como una hermana para mí pero supongo que por más que me lastimaste supongo que te tuve… bueno todavía te tengo cariño, después de todo yo tampoco he sido una buena amiga después de todo, tampoco fui del todo justa contigo

-La verdad… no te imaginas como me sentí después de escuchar esa canción sobre mí en Gira Mundial, pese a que me lo merecía de verdad me sentí demasiado mal y cuando después intente remediar las cosas en Todos Estrellas y todo me salía mal, de verdad que casi me rindo con lo de reparar nuestra amistad…

-Bueno… pues me alegra que no rindieras, me alegro de tenerte todavía como una amiga, me alegro que ningún chico y mucho menos el patán de Duncan se interpusiera entre nosotras. Y bueno… también lamento mucho lo de la lista, nunca debí de hacerla, de verdad que si quise llegar contigo a la final, lo lamento mucho, creo que me deje llevar por la ambición de la competencia

-Hey, eso ya no importa, igual ya no estamos en la competencia ni nada, así que… ¿podría decir que estamos bien?

-Claro que sí, terminemos de comer nuestros sándwiches y me ayudas a acomodar estas cosas y nos vamos, recuerda que después de todo todavía tenemos una fiesta a la que asistir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, la verdad tenía pensado publicar esto hace unos días pero por estudios se me olvido hacerlo (sorry) , el próximo si que lo publicare más pronto ;)


	3. El amor nunca tiene garantías

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente ambas chicas se disponen a ir a la fiesta de Geoff y a reencotrarse con sus viejos amigos del show

Ya había pasado un tiempo para Courtney desde que había salido a alguna fiesta o reunión con amigos, ella durante su tiempo en la escuela siempre estuvo mucho más enfocada en el estudio y en sacar las mejores notas del curso, ella no solía salir muy seguido debido a su estricto plan que tenía estructurado para cumplir exitosamente su compromiso con su futuro, pero eso no quiere decir que no extrañara salir de vez en cuando con sus compañeros.

A ella todavía le cuesta aceptar que arreglo las cosas con Gwen, pese a que ambas lloraron un buen rato en su casa ella todavía se siente rara al estar junto a Gwen, sobre todo por el hecho de que ella nunca le respondió ninguno de sus mensajes o llamadas si no porque se siente raro que hace mucho no hablaban y ahora parece que todo está normal, pero no rara en el mal sentido si no en otro sentido… uno que todavía ella no sabe cómo describir, pero igualmente se siente raro.

-¡Hey Courtney! ¡Cuidado!- Gwen rápidamente apretó el freno del carro justo a tiempo antes de que chocaran con el carro que pasaba al frente de ellas - ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué demonios te sucedió?! ¿Estás bien?

-Hey lo lamento, yo solo… me distraje un poco, me quede algo absorta en mis pensamientos y me distraje del camino

-Debes de estar mucho más atenta, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera estado aquí?, literalmente pudiste haber mue…

\- ¡No termines esa oración! No sobreviví a 3 temporadas de Drama Total, No me morí durante los retos suicidas de Chris Mclean y no sobreviví a una maldita caída de 5 metros desde un globo solamente para venir a morirme en un puto carro… -Courtney nota la cara de terror que todavía tiene Gwen- … lo siento… todavía sigo algo sensible por todo esto, tu sabes cómo me suelo poner cuando las cosas no suelen salir como tengo planeado

-Hey cálmate un poco, yo también estoy algo pensativa respecto a muchas cosas en este momento pero no me puedo dejar llevar por esas emociones porque puede hacer que uno cometa errores y haga cosas sin pensarlo correctamente…

Courtney de repente la corto en medio de estas palabras –Tu… ¿alguna vez te dejaste por tus emociones?... ¿alguna vez lastimaste a alguien que querías solamente por no controlar y entender bien tus emociones?...

Gwen todavía estaba un poco en shock por el accidente del que se salvaron, pese a que ella también tenía varios sentimientos encontrados últimamente, sobre todo respecto a lo que sentía por la chica que tenía al lado, pero después de la conversación que tuvieron ambas, Gwen se empezó a dar cuenta de que pese a que Courtney mostraba la apariencia de chica fuerte, calculadora y hasta obsesiva, ella misma había construido esos muros, este parecía un buen momento para sortear esos muros -Supongo, que todos expresamos o guardamos nuestras emociones de diferentes maneras supongo-

-La verdad, si he cometido bastantes errores a causa de malinterpretar mis sentimientos y emociones, supongo que todos lo hemos hecho en alguna ocasión,… abandone a alguien al que quise mucho cuando me necesitaba en su peor momento,… traicione a alguien que era demasiado importante para mí solamente por un idiota y le ocasione daño a esta chica y bueno creo que al final simplemente me di cuenta de que… -Gwen piensa muy bien lo que está a punto de decir, posiblemente no vaya a tener otra oportunidad nuevamente de decirle esto, no de esta manera por lo menos…-

Courtney siendo la persona inteligente y calculadora que es, obviamente se dio cuenta de que ella se refería a lo que había sucedido con Trent y al tema del "Gwuncan" el cuál no solo le producía dolor recordarlo si que ella todavía detestaba cuando pensaba en ello, sin embargo, había algo respecto a ella pero por alguna razón Gwen estaba reacia a contar.

-…Simplemente me di cuenta de que lo que había querido todo el tiempo estuvo junto a mí, pero no lo supe entender en el momento y arruine todo con esa persona. Le he pedido mucho perdón por lo que le hice… pero creo que ya no volverá a ser lo mismo -Gwen se percata de que ha dicho más de lo que ella ha querido decir- aunque ya volviendo al tema es que pese a que también he cometido errores últimamente, pese a que los intente enmendar, todavía puedo sentir su peso sobre mis hombros a veces, por eso simplemente intento no pensar en ellos si no que trato de ser mejor, ellos todavía siguen siendo parte de mí pero no por eso me tienen que definir como persona.

Pese a que Courtney quería saber un poco más acerca de la persona a la Gwen se refería prefirió guardarse sus palabras, se notaba que hablar de ello la afectaba demasiado y que no era fácil para ella hablar de eso, aunque no por eso Courtney dejo de sentir intriga por a quien se refería ella; tal vez a Trent, a Duncan, o incluso podría tratarse de ese chico raro Cameron quien sabe, sea quien sea ella debe de quererlo bastante, pero también debió de haber jodido bastantes las cosas como para no hablar con el chico de nuevo.

\- Hey Gwen… gracias por ayudarme a calmarme un poco… me reconforta saber que tengo tu apoyo, y bueno, tú sabes que siempre cuentas con mi apoyo. Espero que puedas arreglar las cosas con ese chico al que te refieres. Aunque por ahora deja de pensar en ello, recuerda que después de todo vamos a ir a reunirnos con nuestros amigos

Gwen sentía que se había liberado un poco al hablar de todo lo que le había pasado últimamente, aunque ya no estuviera llorando por fuera por dentro sentía como su corazón se rompía al escuchar como Courtney no puedo entender que se refería a ella cuando decía que en serio lamentaba lo que había hecho y que ella le gustaba demasiado.

-Gracias a ti, ya me siento mejor –Gwen mintió- gracias por escucharme, tienes razón mejor me animo un poco, no quiero llegar donde Geoff hecha todo un desastre

-Así se habla, mejor sigo conduciendo, todavía nos falta algo de camino y llevamos aquí hablando como 15 o 20 minutos

-Tienes razón, aunque creo que según la dirección que él nos envió no estamos lejos de su casa.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Finalmente después de haber conducido durante 15 minutos más llegaron a la casa de Geoff, Courtney estaciono su auto frente a una hermosa y enorme casa blanca con un enorme jardín, se notaba que Geoff había invertido una parte de lo que gano en Carrera Alucinante en comprar esta hermosa casa.

-Ven Courtney vamos, seguramente nos hemos perdido una parte de la reunión

-Si, si ya voy, ve bajando, déjame bajo los vidrios del auto y te alcanzo

Gwen bajo rápidamente del auto y espero a Courtney afuera del carro, Gwen se sentía algo incomoda estando junto a ella, teniendo en cuenta de cómo ella le respondió hace un rato ahora no estaba segura de sí era correcto enamorarse de alguien a quien había lastimado tanto, además, probablemente ella ni siquiera capto cuando hablo de que estaba enamorada de ella. –Tal vez sea mejor así supongo- prefirió empezar a pensar en algo más, después de todo Courtney si hubiera entendido la indirecta o si hubiera estado interesada en salir con ella ya le habría dicho, después de todo ella siempre ha dicho las cosas sin rodeos.

-¡Listo! Ya cerré las ventanas del carro y deje todo acomodado

-Oye, ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-¡Si claro!, ya me siento mejor, aunque, me preguntaba... ¿Qué te parece si ignoramos el incidente del carro de hace un rato?

-jajaj tranquila, no pasó nada a fin de cuentas, todo está bien, pero creo que es hora de que entremos y nos reunamos con los demás

Courtney estaba un poco mejor al escuchar a Gwen decir esto, -Solo espero que ver a Trent no le vaya afectar demasiado- aunque posiblemente ya luego hablarían de cómo le fue hablando con él.

-Toca otra vez Gwen, debe ser que no lo escucharon

Gwen volvió a tocar el timbre y al ver que nadie respondía de nuevo decidió tocarlo repetidamente hasta que finalmente alguien abrió la puerta

-¡Oh amigas! que bien que vinieron, ya casi pensábamos que ninguna de ustedes se iban a aparecer por acá, vengan sigan, no saben lo mucho que me alegra que hayan venido

Geoff estaba vestido con sus típicos Shorts y su camisa rosa abierta en el pecho y por supuesto como olvidar su sombrero de vaquero que casi nunca se quitaba, de verdad se veía feliz por ver que ambas chicas decidieron venir, la verdad Gwen no se esperaba una reacción tan emotiva por parte del chico, si bien si llegaron a entablar una amistad poco antes de que él se fuera en Isla del Drama ella pensaba que él ya había olvidado esa amistad.

Geoff dirigió a las chicas por un pasillo hasta que llegaron a la sala, ahí había un enorme sofá redondo de color rojo y en el centro del mismo había un hermoso tapete de color miel de maple, ahí en el tapete se encontraban sentados los miembros del elenco que Gwen había visto temprano ese mismo día, en el círculo estaba casi que completo el elenco original.

Courtney noto que también estaba la chica que había salido en Carrera Alucinante de la que se enamoró Noah y Alejandro el cuál llevaba saliendo con Heather desde el final de todos estrellas y al parecer Duncan todavía no terminaba su sentencia por destruir la "casita" de un millón de dólares del maldito Chris Mclean.

-¡Amigos! Miren quienes acaban de llegar, vengan chicas siéntense con nosotros.

Bridgette fue la primera en saludarlos: -Hey hola chicas, espero que no les haya sido tan complicado encontrar la dirección, espero que Geoff si les haya dado la dirección correcta

-Hey tranquila Bridge yo por supuesto que les di la dirección correcta, ¿Verdad chicas?

-Tranquila Bridgette, Geoff nos dio la dirección correcta, además teniendo a Courtney como conductora logramos llegar fácilmente aquí

-¡Hey que bueno que llegaron chicas! –Mientras decía esto Owen las abrazo fuertemente a las dos con sus enormes brazos

Ambas chicas estaban tan cerca una de la otra que sus cuerpos se tocaban entre sí e incluso ambas podían sentir su propia respiración, de un momento a otro ambas se pusieron de un color rojo, para Courtney no era tan notorio pero en el caso de Gwen parecía que se estuviera asfixiando. –Hey grandote, nos podrías bajar rápido, creo que ya notamos que nos extrañabas- decía Gwen con notoria vergüenza e incomodidad

-Tranquilo Owen, todos sabemos que las quieres bastante pero tampoco es necesario que las asfixies- Noah lentamente fue quitando los brazos de Owen de las dos chicas

-Gracias por eso Noah –Courtney le agradeció, aunque todavía algo agitada por la falta de aire

Gwen empezó a notar la mirada encima de Trent, ella todavía solía sentirse mal por haberle terminado de la manera en que lo hizo, sin embargo, ella ahora tenía demasiados sentimientos revolviéndose su mente como para añadirle también la nostalgia que sentía al verlo ahí, sentado frente a ella como si nada hubiera pasado…

-Wow, así que finalmente está completo el club de ex participantes de Drama Total, me alegran que hayan podido venir todos… mmm casi todos, me alegra saber que podemos compartir este momen…

-Oh vamos Geoff, ¿podrías dejar de contarnos todo el discurso memorizado? –Heather interrumpió abruptamente a Geoff dejándolo a mitad de sus palabras- Estamos en una reunión de amigos, no tienes que ser tan elegante al dar un tonto discurso

-Veo que todavía sigues siendo la misma Heather de siempre... aunque al menos me alegra que nos consideres tus amigos… supongo que eso ya es un avance -Lindsay le lanzó una sonrisa amigable que hizo que Heather se sonrojara un poco

-¿Dije amigos? … quise decir compañeros… bueno ustedes me entendieron lo que quise decir…

-Tranquila cariño –Le dijo Alejandro con tono pícaro- creo que todos entendimos lo que quisiste decir –Heather se sonroja aún más y le da un golpecito en el hombro a su pareja

-Hey relájate chica, tú lo has dicho, estamos en una reunión de amigos no hay porque hacer las cosas incomodas –Leshawna le dio unos pequeños codazos a Heather mientras decía esto -Oye Geoff, ¿y es que acaso tienes planeado hacernos quedar sentados aquí toda la noche o qué?

-Al contrario Leshawna, tengo planeado algunas cosas para esta reunión aunque la primera de todas involucra que todos nos tomemos un trago para prender un poco esta fiesta

Bridgette de inmediato fue a la cocina y trajo una bandeja con una botella de alcohol en el centro, varios pequeños vasos

-¡Amigos! ¿Qué tal si antes inmortalizamos este momento en una fotografía? –Propuso Cody de forma animada

-Buena idea Cody, vengan todos, ustedes también Emma y Alejandro –Mientras decía esto Geoff saco una cámara, muy similar a la que uso en Isla del Drama antes de ser eliminado, probablemente sea la misma- ¡Todos digan Drama Total!

Todos dijeron al unísono: ¡Drama Total!

-¡Listo!, luego les doy una copia de la foto.

Geoff y Bridgette sirvieron un poco de alcohol en cada uno de los vasos y los repartieron entre todos los presentes, levantando un vaso Geoff dijo –Esta noche, la considero especial… porque justamente en esta fecha, celebramos el 4to aniversario de Isla del Drama y pese a que no todos estuvimos desde el primer día… –Señala con el vaso a Alejandro y a Emma- …yo los considero a ustedes como una parte importante de mí… Quiero que brindemos por nuestra amistad, por las relaciones que hemos formado entre nosotros… y por la familia que somos ¡Salud!

Inmediatamente todos alzaron sus vasos y brindaron al unísono: ¡Salud!

-Eso fue hermoso Gerry, me hiciste hasta llorar un poco

-Gracias Lindsay, aunque mi nombre no es Gerry, es Geoff

Todos se rieron al ver esta situación, incluso Heather que ella no es que suela reírse tan frecuentemente, era justo como en los viejos tiempos

Todo esto se sentía tan cómodo para Courtney, finalmente estaba arreglando las cosas con Gwen –Bueno… excepto en la parte en que casi la mato- pero al parecer todo iba bien para ella en este momento, lo único era que se sentía algo triste recordando las formas en que resultaron las cosas –La relación con Duncan, el fracaso con Scott, la eliminación en todos estrellas, la relación con mis padres; al menos espero estar bien todavía con Gwen, aunque todavía seguía pensando acerca de cuál chico estaba enamorada ella- De repente ella empieza a sentir un pequeño golpeteo en su brazo

-Hey, ¿está todo bien? , si es por lo que paso en el carro está todo bien, ya te dije que no pasaba nada, al menos me alegro que estuve allí contigo y que no te paso nada

-¿Qué? … digo si, todavía sigo en shock por lo del carro, eso es todo, pero ando bien

-Ven relájate un poco, estamos en una fiesta con nuestros amigos, no puedo creer que tú me hiciste venir aquí contigo y hasta que yo que odio estas cosas estoy más relajada que tu

-jajajajaj, se me olvidaba lo pendeja que podías llegar a ser a veces

-Que puedo decir, supongo que a veces también soy algo molesta al igual que tu

-Oye, ¿y a donde fueron los demás? Solamente quedaron Tyler y Lindsay besándose por allá y ya, de resto solo quedamos nosotras dos

-¿Por qué? ¿Te incomoda estar a solas conmigo?

-Jajajaj no, no es por eso, solo que en serio quiero saber dónde está el resto

-Que anticlimática eres, pues mientras estabas hecha bolita mirando a la nada y toda distraída, algunos fueron a ayudar a traer la carne para el asado, creo que fueron Geoff, y Alejandro mientras que en la cocina DJ, Harold y Owen están ayudando a hacer comida para complementar la cena; y el resto creo que están en la piscina, deben de estar haciendo competencia de clavados. ¡ah! Casi lo olvido también están haciendo unas rondas de karaoke junto a la piscina, ven vamos, deja esa cara triste y diviértete un rato

-jajajaja me lo dice la chica gótica que siempre suele ser más seria que yo

-Hey, no vine aquí a quedarme sentada sin hacer nada, ven vamos a cantar y a emborracharnos un poco, ven aquí amargada, vamos a divertirnos un rato

Courtney estiro le estiro su mano a la chica y esta la ayudo a levantarse

-¡Esta bien! Pero recuerda que no puedo beber tanto, mañana tengo que conducir

-¡Oye! Deja de ser tan complicada, en el peor de los casos nos quedamos a dormir aquí donde Geoff o algo así, deja de preocuparte por cosas que no han pasado y piensa más en el ahora

-Ve adelantándote, voy a ir al baño y ya te alcanzo

-Confiare en que me alcanzaras y que no te iras de aquí apenas de la vuelta –Gwen se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la piscina, vio por encima de su hombro para darle un vistazo a su crush y siguió su camino-  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Courtney le dio la razón a Gwen esta vez, lo mejor sería distraerse un rato, por una vez en mucho tiempo tenía la oportunidad de relajarse, de olvidar por un momento todo lo relacionado a sus fallas en el programa, el tema de la escuela de leyes, el posible divorcio de sus padres y todas sus preocupaciones; aunque terca como siempre, todavía no podía sacarse de la mente las palabras que Gwen le dijo en el carro, ¡Maldición! Se sentía como una idiota sintiéndose celosa por una chica que, primero estaba enamorada de alguien más y segundo…–Un momento, ¿acaso dije que me siento celosa?, demonios, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser. ¿Acaso no aprendí ya la lección?. El AMOR DUELE, sin excepciones, al inicio todos me quieren, ¿pero después?, todos me terminan abandonando siempre lo hacen. El amor solo es un obstáculo para la victoria- Aunque ella se decía esto frente al espejo, la que hablaba ahí solo era la Courtney que se sentía lastimada, traicionada… vulnerable, pero la verdadera Courtney sabía que ella estaba destinada a estar con Gwen, solo que todavía no lo aceptaba.

Courtney respiro hondo y salió del baño dirigiéndose a la piscina

-¡Hey Courtney! ¡Acá atrás!

La chica se dio la vuelta y logro observar a Bridgette acercándosele con dos bebidas en las manos

-Hey Bridge, ¿Cómo va todo?

-Yo estoy muy bien, aunque me preguntaba cómo estás tú, ahora te estaba viendo demasiado pensativa, como si tu cuerpo estuviera aquí pero tu mente estuviera en otro lado, por lo usual tu eres la que está más concentrada en las cosas, se me hizo raro verte así

-Yo estoy bien Bridge, no me pasa nada

-No me mientas Courtney, las dos nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo como para estarnos diciendo mentiras, sé que a ti te pasa algo ¿Qué es?

-Está bien, está bien, no puedo creer que te vaya a decir esto –Las dos se sientan en el mismo sofá en que todos estaban hace un rato y acepta la bebida que Bridgette le ofrece- tengo un problema, no… tengo más bien una duda

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Creo… que… me estoy sintiendo algo celosa por alguien muy cercana… pero no sé si es porque... bueno no se si me estoy enamorando o porq…

Bridgette no la dejo terminar esa oración –Es por Gwen ¿verdad?

Courtney solamente asintió avergonzada con que Bridgette lo dedujera tan fácilmente así solo asintió con su cabeza como señal de afirmación

-Hey Court, no tienes por qué avergonzarte de eso, eso es algo normal, nos sucede a todos, que importa con que sea con un chico o una chica, amor sigue siendo amor después de todo

-No es eso Bridge, tengo miedo… ya he salido lastimada antes, y pese a que no lo he tomado de la mejor manera, he sabido superar esos momentos, pero lo único que el amor me ha enseñado a mi es puro dolor

-¿Y acaso eso es raro?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lo que digo es… y que si duele, no pasa nada, eso es normal, las relaciones tienen momentos difíciles, y cuando te terminan se siente como el fin del mundo es verdad, pero no por eso tienes que cerrarte a intentarlo de nuevo

-Pero ¿Cómo sabré si también le gusto? ¿Qué me garantiza que no me dolerá de nuevo?

-Ese es el punto Court, no lo sabes, nada te garantiza que no dolerá, ¿pero que pasará si no lo intentas?, te vas a lamentar toda tu vida por no haberlo intentado… míralo mejor como un salto de Fe

-¡Igualmente Bridge! Eso no importa, al final todos me abandonan como siempre, Duncan, Scott, es más hasta mi propia banda me abandono,… al igual que mis padres…

-¡Oh Courtney! –Bridgette la abraza fuertemente- lo lamento mucho, sé que puedes llegar a ser molesta con tu actitud pero tú no te mereces nada de lo que te está pasando, pero nosotros tus amigos no te hemos abandonado, yo no te he abandonado, siempre contarás conmigo y con Geoff y con los demás...

-No, si lo merezco Bridge, mi actitud es de lo peor y eso es lo que hace que siempre arruine las cosas, por mi culpa mis padres se van a separar, por mi culpa me han roto el corazón tantas veces

-Courtney… nada de eso es tu culpa; si, es verdad que fuiste algo intensa con Duncan pero cuando él te dejo el no supo la increíble chica que dejo ir, Scott simplemente fue un inmaduro que no supo valorarte tampoco y bueno… tus padres pese a que no vayan a seguir juntos no quiere decir con que no vayas a contar con ellos, ambos te deben amar.

-Cielos, tu sí que sabes animar a alguien deprimida, gracias Bridge me hiciste sentir un poquito mejor

-Bueno Court, sabes que cuentas conmigo cuando quieras, aunque una ultima cosa

-¿Qué cosa?

-Espero que hables con Gwen, tienes que intentarlo al menos, no puedes dejar que tus miedos te controlen porque de lo contrario corres el riesgo de perder a una gran chica…

-Tienes razón Bridge, supongo que tengo que dar ese salto de Fe, ojalá el destino este de mi parte esta noche

-Por supuesto que será así, ahora ve por esa chica Court, buena suerte

Terminado la conversación ambas chicas se levantaron del sofá y salieron directo a la piscina  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cuando Gwen llego a la piscina vio que todos estaban muy felices, incluso Heather estaba alegre, desde que empezó a salir con Alejandro es como si hubiera pasado de actuar como una completa perra a actuar como una chica que simplemente estaba enamorada. Lo mismo podría aplicar para Noah, el cual estaba junto a Emma en la piscina, desde que empezó a salir con esa chica se le veía demasiado feliz, ya no se le veía serio, es más desde que Gwen llego ella no había visto a Noah con un libro en la mano o hablando de forma sarcástica.

Mientras que Alejandro y Geoff estaban trabajando en el asado el resto estaba disfrutando del karaoke o estaban divirtiéndose en la piscina, al ver estas dos opciones Gwen prefirió ir al karaoke –La verdad, no traje mi traje de baño, así que supongo que ire al karaoke- Gwen cogio un trago de una de las mesas del patio y se unio al resto de los que estaban en el karaoke

Tan animado como siempre Cody fue el primero en notar su presencia –Hey, hola Gwen, ¿Cómo va todo?

-Hola Cody, ¿disfrutando del karaoke?, pues yo ando muy bien y todo

-La verdad el canto nunca fue lo mio, aunque supongo que hay una primera vez para todo –Cody le hizo un guiño pícaro a Gwen-

Gwen no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario de Cody-Es bueno ver que hay cosas que nunca cambian, ven amigo, vamos a ver quién está cantando

Aunque Cody ya se había dado cuenta que no estaba destinado a estar con Gwen él todavía se alegraba de tenerla como amiga

En el momento en que Gwen y Cody se unieron Justin se encontraba cantando una canción de Ed Sheeran, aunque esta canción era demasiado reconocida Gwen no lograba recordar el nombre de la canción, al final de la canción todos le aplaudieron al guapo joven.

-¡¿Bueno, quien sigue?! -Pregunto Justin, claramente agitado por el esfuerzo al cantar

-¡Izzy quiere ser la siguiente! –La loca chica pasa al frente- para esta noche creo que voy a cantar… ah ya se esa canción de aquella banda, ya saben la del video en la que sale la banda cantando en una boda o algo así, esa que es demasiado pegadiza

Después de buscar la canción (literalmente puso "canción de banda que canta en una boda" en la barra de búsqueda), resulta que la canción era "Sugar" de Maroon 5. Mientras la chica demente cantaba al frente alguien muy conocido se le acerco a Gwen

-Hey, hola Gwen –Dijo el chico con voz firme pero a la vez calmada- ¿Cómo vas? –Gwen ya sabía quién era antes de voltearse-

-Hey, Trent… ¿Cómo has estado? -Respondió la joven, algo nerviosa

-Pues he estado bien, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos ¿no lo crees?

-Supongo que sí, sabes, me preguntaba si ¿Te gustaría ir a hablar en un lugar con menos gente?, hay algo que me gustaría que habláramos de algo importante

Gwen pensó un poco su respuesta, pero dado los recientes acontecimientos decidió aceptar la invitación del chico, ambos fueron y se sentaron en una mesa cerca a la orilla de la piscina, a la vista de todos pero donde podrían hablar sin ser escuchados

-¿Cómo has estado Trent?

-He estado mejor, de hecho hace poco inicie un tratamiento para tratar mi trastorno obsesivo compulsivo

-Hey me alegra bastante que hayas decidido buscar ayuda con eso, la verdad no sabes lo mucho que lamento no haberte podido más…

-Hey no pasa nada, la verdad no te culpo, yo tampoco entendía bien al principio como tratar con esto… pero ahora si se cómo, y estoy haciendo lo mejor para tratar de superarlo

-Igualmente Trent, es mi culpa que te hayan sacado de Luz, Drama, Acción, y te abandone cuando más me necesitabas… lo lamento Trent, creo que no había disculpado hasta ahora… lo lamento de verdad, no te culpo si no puedes perdonarme…

Trent simplemente le da un abrazo y le dice –Hey, acepto tus disculpas, sin rencores en serio, la verdad yo tampoco se cómo hubiera reaccionado si tu fueras la que tuviera el TOC, aunque admito que si me dolió demasiado como me dejaste… supongo que ahora te entiendo y no te culpo por tu desición, es totalmente justificable

-No puedo creer lo bondadoso que suenas después de que fui tan egoísta…

-Hey no pasa nada, como dije, sin rencores

Trent decide darle otro abrazo a Gwen, aunque Trent no puede evitarlo y junta sus labios junto a los de la chica gótica en un cálido beso. En este momento Gwen ve entrar a Courtney por la puerta del jardín.

-¿Estas segura debería intentarlo Bridge?, todavía me siento algo insegura respecto a esto

-Claro que si Court, ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor hasta te dice que también le gustas

-jeh, supongo que se vale soñar

-Ven vamos, hazlo antes de que te arrepientas

Courtney y Bridgette en seguida entran por la puerta que dirige a la piscina y al jardín, Courtney finalmente estaba lo suficientemente decida para hablar con Gwen y declararle sus sentimientos, después de todo no tenía nada que perder, sin embargo, la escena que vio Courtney instantáneamente le quito toda esperanza y le rompió en muchos pedazos su frágil corazón…

-Lo lamento Courtney… -Bridgette la abrazó para que darle apoyo emocional y para limpiarle la enorme cantidad de lágrimas que había en la cara de su amiga

-No… no pasa nada, después de todo yo te lo dije… -Courtney se toma un momento para limpiarse sus lágrimas de su triste rostro- …El amor solamente me ha causado dolor, así ha sido y así será…

-No… no digas eso Court…

Courtney se percató de que todos los presentes (a excepción de Gwen y Trent por supuesto) la estaban observando, tanto el beso de Gwen y Trent como su sufrimiento en este momento, Courtney como pudo salió corriendo rápidamente sin dar explicaciones a nadie… a llorar a un lugar en el que nadie pudiera ver su dolor. Parecía que finalmente había resuelto el misterio de a quien amaba Gwen, al parecer ella cometió un error al llenarse de falsas esperanzas, y ahora estaba pagando el precio de un corazón roto.

…

…

…

Gwen vio llegar a Courtney con Bridgette pero no comprendía porque se veía tan triste, y fue solo hasta que ella salió corriendo con lágrimas en su rostro que finalmente logro atar todos los cabos sueltos

-¡No! –Gwen rompe bruscamente su beso con Trent-

-¿Qué paso? –Pregunta el chico, claramente confundido

-¡Cometí un error! Yo… ya no te amo Trent… !no se como llegue a esto!... solamente me deje llevar por el momento… y ahora nuevamente lastime a alguien a quien amo y que posiblemente también me ama a mí, pero fui lo demasiado egoísta de siquiera decirle. Yo… tengo que irme, lo lamento

Gwen sale corriendo rápidamente, Trent le dijo algo pero ella simplemente decidió ignorarlo, a ella no le importaba que todos sus amigos estuvieran viendo atentamente la escena, era lo que menos le importaba ahora, en este momento solo le importaba una única cosa.

-¡Bridgette! ¡¿Dónde está Courtney?! ¡¿A dónde fue?!

-Yo… no sé si debería decirte, ¿sabes? No sé si sea un buen momento para que hables con ella

-¡Bridgette!... por favor… necesito saber dónde está… te lo ruego… por favor…

Bridgette no dijo ni una palabra, solamente le mostro el dedo medio de la mano y luego le señalo en dirección hacia dentro de la casa, Gwen ya iba a correr para allá pero antes Bridgette la jalo de su blusa y le dijo –Más vale que no le vayas terminar de partir su corazón Gwen-

Gwen escucho esto y sin pensarlo corrió hacia el interior de la casa a buscar a la chica que amaba antes de que fuera demasiado tarde como para enmendar las cosas.


	4. El precio de la excelencia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de empezar a leer, debo de mencionar que aquí hay un duro momento emocional (así como referencia explicita a temas como depresión) , así que si te sientes mal mejor espera un poco antes de leer este capitulo, ya estas advertide

Courtney entró corriendo a la casa tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, tomo una botella de alcohol de las muchas que había tiradas por la casa y se encerró en uno de los baños de la casa para que nadie la molestara. Le era difícil creer lo fácil que se había ilusionado esta vez, pero !¿por qué de todos los chicos que existen en todo maldito mundo tenía que enamorarse de su mejor amiga?!, ahora que Courtney lo pensaba con cabeza fría era demasiado obvio que ella todavía tenía sentimientos por Trent, ¡claro! Eso explicaría porque termino con Duncan y porque volvió a arreglar las cosas con ella, porque ella nunca logro superar a Trent y se arrepintió de romper su amistad. Mientras más le daba vueltas al asunto más le dolía su corazón y más amargas se le hacían sus lágrimas, todavía no podía creer que fuera tan ilusa como para creer en falsas esperanzas.

Gwen entro corriendo a la casa, claramente se veía demasiado agitada y con un rostro de preocupación, de verdad que la había cagado en grande esta vez, tal vez debió haber sido un poco más directa con Courtney cuando hablaron en el auto –Aunque seguramente me hubiera rechazado en ese momento- y aunque Gwen no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde se había metido Courtney estaba decidida a que no iba a dejar las cosas así de mal.

Todos en la piscina estaban realmente confundidos e intrigados, sobre todo por lo que le grito Gwen a Trent, de verdad que ella se veía furiosa cuando aparto a Trent. Todos estaban realmente intrigados por Gwen, ella no se veía como el tipo de personas que reaccionaría así de violenta cuando está besando a uno de los chicos con el que toda chica soñaría cambio Bridgette se sentía tan impotente en este momento, le daba rabia que todo el mundo hablara solamente de Gwen y de cómo le había gritado a Trent, pero parecía que nadie se preocupara por Courtney, parece que nadie la hubiera visto quebrarse y llorar justo en su hombro. Bridgette Salió del jardín y fue a ver dónde se habían ido Gwen y Courtney.

Al contrario de los demás Heather no le daba mucha importancia a lo que acababa de ver, después de todo todos están en un reencuentro de Drama Total, ya se le hacía demasiado extraño que no hubiera nada de drama en este lugar. Aunque no le diera mucha importancia al asunto, Heather de todas maneras sentía algo de curiosidad por lo que había pasado.

-Hey Heather, ven aquí –Alejandro llama a su novia, probablemente el también este intrigado por lo que acaba de suceder- ¿tú sabes que acaba de suceder?, por andar ayudando a Geoff con el asado no me entere de nada y me perdí todo el escándalo

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¿Tengo cara de que acaso si quiera me interesa eso? –Ella le miente a su pareja, pese a que ella haya cambiado muchas cosas desde que sale con Alejandro, Heather todavía no había llegado al punto de admitir que se había ablandado hasta el punto de que le hayan llegado a importar el montón de campesinos con los que ella sentía que podía llamar amigos, después de todo ella todavía tiene una reputación que cuidar

-Pues… yo solo pensé… -Alejandro todavía se sentía algo intimidado cuando Heather empezaba a sacar su faceta ruda, aunque bueno… después de todo él se enamoró de ella fue por su personalidad ruda y audaz- ya sabes… que tu...

-¡¿Qué pensaste?!

-Hey, hey, hey cálmate, pensé que tu sabias que le pasaba a esa chica gótica, eso es todo, no tienes que ponerte ruda conmigo

-Hey no me puedes culpar por ser ruda contigo después de todo sé que es una de las razones por las que te gusto –Heather empieza a alejarse de su pareja, aunque se voltea y le dice en tono perspicaz: Y respecto a lo que acaba de pasar voy a averiguarlo –Heather le lanza un guiño perspicaz a Al y sigue su camino-

Ella tenía razón, eso es algo de lo que Alejandro más le gustaba de Heather, que ella era ruda, que no era una chica fácil de conquistar y mucho menos fácil de amar, pero él había logrado ganarse su corazón, claro que ambos perdieron un millón de dólares en el camino, pero a final de cuentas ella le pertenecía a él y él le pertenecía a ella y eso es todo lo que le más le importaba a Alejandro. Aunque claro, eso no quiere decir que se lo vaya a admitir a su amada alguna vez.

-Me pregunto dónde se habrá escabullido Gwen esta vez- mientras Heather iba concentrada en encontrar a Gwen y averiguar qué demonios había le había sucedido ella de repente se tropieza con una botella de alcohol que estaba tirada por toda la casa y se cae fuertemente y estrella su cara contra el piso –Oh mierda, maldito karma- Heather se toca su rostro y siente que le sale un pequeño chorro de sangre por la cara, aunque no fue

-¡Oh demonios!, ¿estás bien?

Heather levanta su cabeza solo para ver al grandote de Owen extendiéndole una mano -¡¿Cómo te parece que estoy?! –Heather observa que el grandote se asusta un poco, así que decide tranquilizarse un poco, Heather le acepta la ayuda y se levanta –Lo que quise decir… fue que estoy bien gracias por preguntar

-Me alegra que estés bieeeeen, ¡oh demonios! ¡Estas sangrando! ¡Rápido, toma estas servilletas y haz presión, eso te ayudara a disminuir la sangre!

-Hey tranquilo grandote, solamente es un pequeño chorro, tampoco es nada del otro mundo –Heather igualmente recibió las servilletas de Owen para que este se calmara un poco- Tranquilo, solamente buscare el kit de primeros auxilios en el baño y me pondré una bandita y ya

-¡Oweeeeeen, Ven aquí en este mismo instante, Ahora mismo! –Al parecer alguien necesitaba a Owen en otro lado-

-¡Ya voy! –Les respondió el corpulento chico- Lo lamento Heather, tengo que ir a ayudar a Dj y a los demás con la comida, ¿segura que estas bien?

-Sí, sí, ve anda, ve a ayudar un poco

El chico se aleja rápidamente en dirección a la cocina -¡Owen! –Ante el grito de la chica, Owen se voltea rápidamente- Gracias por ayudarme – Owen le lanzó una cálida sonrisa y simplemente siguió su camino

Heather siguió por uno de los pasillos para buscar el baño para ver si allí habría algún botiquín de primeros auxilios pero de casualidad escucho una conversación que provenía de la cocina y bueno… Heather simplemente no pudo resistirse a escuchar de qué estaban hablando.

-¿Qué paso Owen? ¿Por qué te fuiste tan rápido? –la voz se parecía a la de Dj hablando

-¿Es que acaso no te diste cuenta de que Heather se había caído?, pensé que aquí todos la habían visto

Heather pensaba en su interior lo ridícula que se debió haber visto -Oh genial, no puedo creer que todos vieran esa escena tan vergonzosa-

-Si Owen todos aquí la vimos, simplemente no fuimos a ayudarla –Respondió Harold con un tono cortante

-Cierto Harold, ¿Por qué fuiste a ayudarla Owen? ¿Acaso no recuerdas todo lo malo que ella ha hecho? –Heather se sorprendió de que incluso Dj estaba en contra de que Owen la hubiera ayudado

-No lo sé chicos, creo que simplemente era lo correcto, pese a que ella nos ha hecho demasiadas cosas malas a nosotros yo creo que ella todavía guarda algo de humanidad en ese corazón que ella tiene, aunque sea un poco

Heather se sintió tan conmovida al escuchar esas últimas palabras por parte de Owen pero sin quererlo hizo un pequeño murmullo que al parecer los chicos escucharon

-¿Qué fue eso? –Harold salió y se asomó a ver quién era –Olvídenlo chicos, vengan, sigamos cocinando, todavía tenemos gente a la que alimentar

Para suerte de Heather ella logro escabullirse antes de que la vieran, Heather se sentía alegre, por lo menos había alguien que no la odiaba después de todo, esto la hizo recordar la final de Gira Mundial cuando en plena carrera contra Alejandro ella iba perdiendo y Cody la animo diciéndole : "no dejes que gane el malo", y aunque él no lo supo eso significo todo para Heather, si claro es verdad que ella había tratado a todos como una mierda en el programa pero al menos eso que dijo Cody demostraba que ellos considerarían ser su amiga… algún día –Supongo que si me estoy ablandando un poco- …pero tarde mejor que nunca…

-¡Bingo! –Mientras iba abriendo puerta por puerta finalmente logro encontrar la puerta del baño, en seguida entro y tras abrir el estante que había detrás del espejo finalmente logro encontrar un pequeño kit de primeros auxilios, aunque para desgracia de ella solo había un poco de vendas y algo de agua oxigenada y alcohol para desinfectarse la herida y algunas pastillas cuyo nombre no se le hacía para nada familiar, aunque probablemente solo fueran calmantes o algo así –Si, eso deben de ser-

Heather se dispuso a quitarse el montón de servilletas de su cara, se lavó la cara con un poco de agua y jabón -¡Puta mierda!- Pese a que solo tenía un pequeño corte le dolía como si no hubiera un mañana, y lo peor de todo es que ahora le ardía la herida mucho más que antes, Heather no solía tener muchos accidentes como este cuando era pequeña, esto demostraba su poca experiencia al curar heridas

-¡¿Quién está ahí?! -Gritó una voz desde el interior de la ducha, claramente se escuchaba que alguien estaba llorando y que para completar también estaba algo borracha, Heather se asustó al escuchar esa voz aunque también en seguida sintió lastima por la triste persona que estaba allí adentro, se escuchaba que había bebido demasiado y que había estado llorando un poco

-Veamos quien es la triste persona que está aquí adent… oh mierda –De todas las personas que Heather pensó que podrían estar ahí adentro, en ese estado tan triste, ella era la persona que menos esperaba ver ahí adentro –Oh mierda Courtney, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Heather se había concentrado en curarse la herida que todavía le sangraba de la cara que se había olvidado del escándalo que había pasado allá en la piscina, probablemente Courtney tenga que ver algo con eso

-Vete a la mierda Heather, ahora no ando de ánimos para que te estés burlando de mi –Courtney se veía que había llorado demasiado, tenía sus ojos bastantes rojos e irritados y al parecer se sintió ofendida por el tono en que Heather le hablo

Heather nunca tuvo la intención burlarse de ella, pero parecía que la chica estaba demasiada tomada como para notarlo

-Ven Courtney, entrégame esa botella, tú no eres de las que bebes trago hasta emborracharte, es más, yo pensaba que eras de las que ni siquiera bebían trago

-¡Déjame sola! no quiero que estés aquí, vete a molestar a alguien más… por favor Heather… déjame sola…

Heather analizo muy bien sus opciones, por un lado podría simplemente salir del baño y dejar a la pobre chica en la bañera y sufriendo en silencio o podría hacer algo que cualquier persona haría… podría acompañarla y darle algo de consuelo, se notaba a simple vista que Courtney tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y se veía realmente triste, Courtney necesitaba que alguien la acompañara en este momento y Heather era ese alguien. Después de todo si Owen pudo ser amigable con ella tal vez ella podría serlo también con Courtney.

-Ven muévete, hazme algo de espacio –Heather decidió meterse a la bañera y acompañar a Courtney

-!¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?¡

-Estoy siendo tu amiga en este momento, eso es lo que estoy haciendo

Courtney quedo algo sorprendida con lo que estaba viendo, pero como estaba demasiado triste y demasiado borracha en ese momento tampoco le quiso debatir mucho a Heather

-Courtney… mira yo sé que usualmente nosotras nos hemos odiado mutuamente, pero créeme cuando te digo que en serio me preocupas ahora, es solo… que simplemente tú no eres así, siempre que te veía pensaba que eras la chica perfecta que nada podría lastimarla ni desanimarla… alguien que era fuerte

-Bueno... pues tú no eres exactamente del tipo de persona que yo llamaría amiga o con la que me sentaría dentro de una bañera a hablar durante una fiesta, debo decir que me sorprendí que en serio que te quedaras, pensé que también me ibas a abandonar e irte por la puerta

-¿Cómo así que también? ¿A qué te refieres?

Courtney agacha la cabeza y toma otro trago de alcohol, sin querer se le vuelven a escurrir unas cuantas lágrimas por sus mejillas, Courtney estaba dudando si en serio podría confiar en Heather, después de todo ella era una de sus más grandes rivales. Aunque ya había perdido cualquier oportunidad con la persona que quería... ya no podría perder más...

\- A todos, siempre que empiezo a amar a alguien de verdad , siempre, ¡Siempre! ¡Siempre salgo lastimada!, siempre me lastiman, traicionan mis sentimientos y siempre me abandonan al final…

Heather se sorprendía por lo reprimida que era Courtney respecto a sus sentimientos, daba la impresión de que se tenía guardado esto desde hace un tiempo… considerable... por así decirlo –Pero…

-¡Déjame Hablar! –el rostro de la chica cambia a una expresión de rabia y se llena aún más de lágrimas- ¿sabes?, a veces pienso que es mi culpa, claro, yo también sé que soy una persona demasiado estricta y que exige demasiado… sé que mi actitud tampoco es la mejor, sé que soy alguien perfeccionista, que me gusta que todo me salga como yo siempre quiero y que cuando no suele ser así me frustro y me pongo demasiado intensa… ¡Pero también tengo sentimientos! ¡También soy una persona! ¡Por supuesto que me lastiman las cosas que me hacen!...

-Courtney… yo no tenía idea de que…

-¡¿Idea de qué?! , ¡¿Acaso no sabías que también soy alguien sensible?! , ¿Acaso sabes lo difícil que es ocultar estas emociones?, siempre me enseñaron que sentirse así es ser débil, me dijeron que las emociones… me hacen débil, siempre me dijeron que mis sentimientos me distraían de mis verdaderos objetivos, que el día que me empezara a dejar llevar por sentimientos tenía que hacer lo máximo para reprimirlos, para no dejarlos salir a flote… porque me harían débil

-Courtney… eso no es cierto…

-¿No lo es?, y acaso no ves lo bien que me ha salido demostrar mis sentimientos, me ha salido demasiado bien, ¿sabes?, a veces pienso que tienes razón, a ti no te importa nada ni nadie, nunca te interesa nada más que ti misma, supongo que a veces es mejor ser así… supongo que si yo hubiera sido un poco más así no estaría tan triste como estoy ahora –Courtney decide recostarse en la bañera y apoyar su cabeza en las piernas de Heather y continua llorando -Si hubiera sabido ignorar mis sentimientos a lo mejor no me sentiría tan sola...

Heather siente lastima al escuchar todo lo que la chica le esta contando, le cuesta entender como alguien como ella, que aparenta ser tan fuerte y segura de si misma se siente tan solitaria y tan insegura de si misma

Heather empieza a acariciarle unos cuantos mechones sueltos que ella tiene y la empieza a calmar un poco-Eso no es cierto Court, nunca es bueno reprimir tus sentimientos, eso no te hace más fuerte, solo te hace daño a ti misma, perfección no es mostrar una apariencia falsa a las personas de fuerza y ese tipo de cosas, es mostrarte tal y como eres. Y respecto al amor, claro el amor duele, se siente como una mierda muchas veces y uno no lo suele entender… pero también es algo bueno, un sentimiento cálido, te hace ser mejor persona, te ayuda a cambiar –Justo como a mí, pensé Heather, pero no le iba a decir eso a Courtney- El reto está en no dejarnos llevar por nuestras experiencias previas, claro que no se pueden olvidar, pero si podemos aprender de ellas y ser mejores, por nosotros mismos y por lo que amamos.

Heather se quedó esperando la respuesta de Courtney a su discurso motivacional, pero cuando agacho su cabeza solamente la encontró dormida en sus piernas –No puedo creer que mi discurso te haya hecho dormir- Heather le dio risa de sí misma con este pensamiento. Al parecer tomarse toda una botella de alcohol y después de estar llorando y hablando en una bañera ya le habían pasado factura a Courtney.

Heather gentilmente le levanto la cabeza de sus piernas y la recostó en la bañera para que ella pudiera salir de ahí, Heather se paró frente al espejo, le hecho algo de agua oxigenada a uno toalla y se desinfecto la herida, la verdad le ardía demasiado pero no quiso gritar para no despertar a Courtney, después de asegurarse que ya había quedado bien limpiada se puso un pequeño pedazo de gaza y lo ajusto con unas curitas.

Ahora tenía que encontrar a alguien que la ayudara a sacar a Courtney de la bañera, después de todo, no la podía dejar ahí sola.

********************************

Gwen estaba cansada de buscar a Courtney, ya la había buscado en todas las habitaciones de la casa, pero todavía no la podía encontrar, de verdad que la embarrado en grande esta vez –estúpida Gwen- Gwen sabía que probablemente nunca iba a tener otra oportunidad para hablarle de sus sentimientos

-¡Gwen!

La chica se volteó pensando que iba a ver a Courtney, su hermosa blusa blanca, con su hermoso chaleco gris, con su hermoso Jean verde, su hermosa sonrisa, sus lindos ojos, como si nada hubiera pasado… pero al contrario de lo que Gwen quería solamente se encontró con la mirada enojada de Bridgette.

-¿La encontraste? ¿Dónde está?

-Si… respecto a eso… no la encontré Bridge…

-Ay Gwen, no puedo creer que no la hayas encontrado…

-Oye, por supuesto que la busque, es solo que literalmente no la pude encontrar en ningún lado, la busque por toda la casa y en todas las habitaciones

-Espera un minuto, ¿acaso estuviste entrando a todas las habitaciones de mi casa? –Bridgette no sabía que era peor, que Gwen no hubiera logrado encontrar a Courtney o que estuviera entrando a todas las habitaciones de su casa –Más te vale que no hayas desordenado nada porq…

-¡Chicas! ¡Necesito su ayuda! ¡Rápido! –Gwen observa como Heather se acerca rápidamente a ellas y de paso la salva del regaño de Bridgette; además del hecho de que tiene algo así como unas vendas en su rostro, se ve algo preocupada; aunque a Gwen le sorprende bastante la osadía que la chica tiene para venir y pedirle ayuda a ellas dos

-¿Y cómo porque te ayudaríamos Heather? –Bridgette podría ser una buena persona con casi cualquier persona que conociera, pero Heather estaba fuera de esa lista de casi todos.

-La verdad, eres la peor chica que conozco, ¿Por qué vienes a pedirnos ayuda a nosotras? ¿Acaso no se la podías pedir a tu novio? –Gwen está de acuerdo con Bridgette en esto, la verdad tampoco es que quisiera ayudar a Heather, sobretodo porque ella es la persona más mala que ella conoce

-Les vengo a pedir ayuda porque una amiga cercana de ustedes la necesita

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién sería tan importante para nosotras como para que nosotros te quisiéramos ayudar a ti Heather?

Heather se acerca lentamente a la oreja de Gwen y le susurra: -es para ayudar a Courtney-

-Vámonos, dime donde esta ella

-¿Pero de quien hablamos?, ni siquiera me han dicho

Gwen simplemente le susurro levemente a Bridgette –Ella la encontró- al escuchar esto Bridge sin dudarlo se unió a las dos chicas.

***************************************

Gwen se sorprendió cuando llegaron a uno de los baños de la casa, literalmente el único lugar en el que no se le ocurrió buscarla, se sintió algo triste por encontrar a Courtney acostada en esa bañera y con una botella de alcohol a su lado. Pero sobretodo ella se sentía celosa, celosa de que fuera Heather y no fuera ella la que la encontrara primero, quien sabe de qué cosas habrían hablado ellas, cosas de las cuales Gwen probablemente jamás se enteraría

-¿Y cómo fue que la encontraste Heather? –Bridgette también se sintió bastante mal por ver a Courtney en ese estado, se sintió mal por haberla dejado que se fuera ella sola y se emborrachara de esta manera

-Simplemente iba a entrar al baño a hacer lo mío cuando de pronto la escuche llorando en la bañera y simplemente me dije a mi misma que no podría dejarla así en ese estado –Heather decidió omitir obviamente la parte en la que se había torpemente y en la que Owen la había ayudado, obviamente también omitió el hecho de que estuvo hablando con Courtney, es cierto que se había ablandado un poco pero no lo suficiente como para mostrarle esa faceta débil y sensible a Bridgette y a la soberbia de Gwen –La calme un poco y salí a buscarlas a ustedes, ya que pensé que podrían terminar de calmarla ustedes y bueno al final se quedó dormida como ustedes pueden ver

Bridgette se acercó a Courtney para ver si estaba bien, mientras tanto Gwen se acercó a Heather y la llevo al pasillo a hablar a solas.

-Hey… Heather… gracias por ayudarla, de verdad que te lo agradezco

-No creas que lo hice por ti Gwen, lo hice fue por ella, no te imaginas el estado en el que me la encontré en esa bañera

Gwen cambia su expresión facial, mostrando una mirada que para Heather solo simbolizaba una cosa, culpabilidad, y ella sabía bien como se veía eso porque ella misma se había notado mostrando esa misma expresión algunas veces en el pasado. Aunque al ver la expresión de Gwen y al recordar acerca de lo que se refería Courtney cuando hablaba de que todos la abandonaban recordó lo que había sucedido en la piscina hacía un rato y Heather simplemente ato los cabos sueltos.

-No puede ser… no me digas que tú eres por la que ella estaba así de triste

-¡Que!, no, no, no, no, no digas estupideces Heather, no es lo que tú crees

-¡Claro que sí!, por supuesto, por eso fue lo que sucedió el escándalo en la piscina, tú te estabas besuqueando demasiado feliz con Trent y ella te vio y le rompiste el corazón, ahora todo tiene sentido, por tu culpa es que ella está así de lastimada

Gwen sintió rabia al escuchar lo que decía Heather, sin pensarlo muy bien ella la arrincono contra la pared bruscamente, -no te atrevas siquiera a dudar acerca de mis sentimientos por Courtney, es mi maldito problema lo que yo siento por ella, y si yo le rompí el corazón me encargare de coger pieza por pieza y repararlo, ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡Este asunto no es de tu maldita incumbencia!

Heather nunca había visto a Gwen con tanta rabia, ni siquiera cuando ella le rompió su falda o cuando leyó su diario en televisión nacional, Heather supo que había tocado una fibra sensible en Gwen –Eeestá bien Gwen ya, ya, ya te escuche, ya me puedessss sooooltar, me estoy quedando sin aaaaire- Heather sentía que la gótica si quería la podía asfixiar en ese preciso instante, aunque por un momento sintió algo de miedo inmediatamente sintió alivio cuando Gwen soltó su agarre sobre ella.

Heather casi cae al suelo pero Gwen la logro sostener para que no cayera –Yo… lo lamento mucho Heather, no sé qué me pasó, en serio discúlpame, no quería lastimarte de verdad…

Heather no quería más problemas con Gwen, por ahora debía dejarla que solucionara sus problemas ella misma–Hey, supongo que también te debo una disculpa… no tenía ninguna idea de lo mucho que ella significaba para ti –Heather ofreció esa disculpa pero solo con la excusa de poder terminar rápido la conversación y poder irse rápidamente

-Gracias Heather… no sabes lo importante para mí que es escucharte decir esas palabras –Gwen sintió que finalmente alguien le creía que de verdad sentía algo por Courtney, y pese a que ella se demoró en aceptarlo al menos las demás personas, incluso alguien como Heather, pueden entender que ella en serio quiere a Courtney

-Hey, pero no te acostumbres a escucharme ofreciendo disculpas y ese tipo de cosas, yo no soy así

-Jej, lo que tú digas Heather

-Ve más bien a ayudar a tu chica, yo tengo que ir a ver como esta mi chico

-Gracias Heather –Gwen se reincorpora y se dirige al baño nuevamente, pero antes se voltea a decirle algo a Heather –Oye Heather, ¿lo que acaba de pasar, podría quedar solamente entre nosotras dos?

-Claro Gwen, supongo que no hay problema –Heather se despidió rápidamente de ella y se dirigió donde su chico a ver si ya terminaron de asar la comida, todo este drama le producía un gran apetito a Heather, además no quería estar presente de nuevo por si Gwen seguía de mal humor

*******************************************

-Hola amor mío, ¿dónde te metiste? –Alejandro le pregunta de forma picara y coqueta a Heather- ¿Al fin si lograste resolver el misterio Sherlock?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Cómo que a que me refiero?, pues obviamente me refiero a lo que había sucedido hace un rato, ya sabes, Gwen gritándole a Trent y luego desapareciendo corriendo

-Aaaaah te refieres es a eso –Heather se alegró de que Alejandro no se hubiera percatado de que Courtney también pudo estar involucrada en ese suceso –Pues… estuve "indagando" un poco y no logre encontrar nada, la verdad nadie me dijo nada del tema –Heather obviamente había solucionado el misterio, pero no le iba a decir nada a Alejandro, después de todo le había hecho una promesa a Gwen y no podía romperla, claro, a menos que quisiera acabar asfixiada por ella de nuevo

-No te puedo creer, ¿Heather, la reina de la manipulación, no pudo solucionar el misterio?

Heather le lanzo una mirada cortante a su chico –Si, así es, y si no me quieres ver furiosa más vale que no vuelvas a hablar del asunto

Alejandro amaba cuando Heather se enojaba, pero también le tenía miedo cuando le lanzaba ese tipo de miradas –Está bien cariño, pero mejor cálmate un poco, mejor ve a sentarte en la mesa que ya casi vamos a terminar la cena

Heather asintió y se fue a unir a la mesa junto a los demás, al parecer todavía no había perdido su toque de manipulación, se dio el lujo de vanagloriarse con una pequeña sonrisa y siguió su camino

********************************************

Gwen volvió rápidamente al baño y allí se encontró a Bridgette parada frente a una Courtney que todavía estaba inconsciente, se notaba que el trago no le pegaba bien a ella

-Hey, ¿A dónde te metiste?, ven ayúdame a levantarla, no podemos dejarla aquí, es demasiado pesada y no puedo llevarla yo sola

-Estaba… agradeciéndole a Heather, eso es todo

-¿Desde cuándo tú y esa víbora son tan buenas amigas?

-No lo somos Bridge, pero igual había que darle gracias por no hacerle nada malo a mi Courtney mientras estaba así de mal, quien sabe que cosas malas le pudo suceder, al menos me reconforta saber que Heather la cuido bien

Bridgette no le reclamo ni le pregunto por qué dijo "mi Courtney" porque en cierta forma se le hizo tierno que le dijera así, sobretodo porque al parecer Gwen ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo dijo así, estos pequeños detalles le mostraban a Bridgette que tal vez Gwen si sentía algo por Courtney después de todo

-Ven Gwen, ayúdame a levantarla, tú sujétala por las piernas y yo la sujetare por la cabeza

-Está bien, aunque debemos tener cuidado, no queremos que se despierte o peor aún, que se caiga y nos mate por dejarla caer

-Ok, ok, ok, podemos llevarla a uno de los cuartos de invitados, acá al final del pasillo debe de haber uno, aunque bueno… eso ya lo debes de saber, después de todo estuviste entrando en todas las habitaciones

Gwen soltó una pequeña risa –Más bien en vez de regañarme mejor saquémosla de tu baño

Ambas chicas cargaron a Courtney y la llevaron hasta la habitación, aunque si se les dificulto un poquito porque Courtney siempre era algo pesada, y Gwen no era muy fuerte que se diga y Bridgette (aunque no se notara) estaba con unas cuantas copas de trago en su cuerpo y eso le impedía usar toda su fuerza; luego la cargaron y la acostaron en la cama (de la mejor forma en que ambas chicas pudieron)

-Uffff, finalmente lo logramos, casi que no la logramos traer hasta acá –Para Gwen tampoco le pareció mucho esfuerzo pero Bridgette pareciera que acabara de hacer maratón completo

Gwen detallo la habitación: de hermosas paredes blancas, había una cama, en la que probablemente cabrían dos personas, una pequeña mesa de noche con una lámpara encima, la habitación también tenía un baño personal e incluso un pequeño armario y un pequeño sillón reclinable. Para ser una casa con bastante lujo a Gwen la habitación le pareció algo sencilla.

-Wow, Geoff y tú sí que se esmeraron en amoblar muy bien esta habitación, es demasiado bonita

-Gracias Gwen, aunque en vez de estar viendo la habitación mejor acompáñame, después de todo todavía tenemos una reunión con nuestros amigos, deben de preguntarse en donde estamos o peor aún, ya debieron de haber empezado a comer sin nosotras en la mesa

En este momento lo último que le preocupaba a Gwen era quedarse sin cenar -Yo… preferiría quedarme con ella un rato, ya sabes por si se despierta y quiere hablar conmigo, no quiero dejarla sola

A Bridgette le pareció tierno como Gwen se preocupaba por Courtney, aunque le hubiera roto el corazón hacía tan solo un rato, aunque eso no quitaba lo tierno de la escena -Está bien Gwen… solamente no le vayas a romper el corazón una segunda vez, no me gustaría tener que lidiar con el corazón roto de Courtney otra vez, aunque no lo creas también me pone triste verla así –Bridgette cerró la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió a reunirse con el resto de personas

Gwen le quito los zapatos a Courtney y le puso una cobija encima para que no le diera frío, ella por otro lado simplemente se quitó sus botas de cuero, saco una pequeña manta de uno de los cajones del armario y se arropo con ella y se preparó para dormir esta noche en el sillón, en este momento ella no se sentía lo suficientemente valiente como para ir y dormir en la cama junto a Courtney

-¿Sabes?, aquí en la cama hay suficiente espacio para las dos

Gwen se sobresalta al escuchar la voz de Courtney-¿Desde cuándo estas despierta?

-Lo suficiente, créeme

-Pensé que estabas dormida después de tanto tomar

-Si lo estaba, pero simplemente no quería caminar, así que deje que me cargaran

-Eres mala, ¿Lo sabes verdad?

-Sí lo sé, aunque mejor deja la estupidez y ven a acostarte conmigo

-Eso… sonó taaaaaaaaan mal, además estas borracha y debes de estar cansada, yo estoy bien aquí en el sillón –Gwen mintió, pese a que el sillón era cómodo no se comparaba en nada a dormir en una cama

-Tú sabes lo que quise decir, solo ven aquí conmigo… no quiero estar sola

Gwen rápidamente se levantó del sillón y se le unió a Courtney bajo la cobija. Para Gwen se sentía tan bien este momento, se sentía tan cálido, como si nada hubiera pasado, se sentía tan bien estar junto a la chica que ella amaba este momento.

-Sabes Court, creo que tenemos que habl…

-Shhhh –Courtney le puso delicadamente un dedo en los labios a Gwen- no hables, solo disfruta el momento… ya podremos hablar mañana

-Pero Courtney, en serio es muy import…

Courtney deliberadamente le dio un suave beso a Gwen en los labios, beso al cuál Gwen correspondió bastante alegre

-¿Lo que me tienes que decir es más importante que esto?

-Si es importante… pero no tanto como este momento

Gwen inmediatamente volvió a besar a Courtney en los labios –Pero… no quiero que hagamos esto… no así, tu estas demasiado borracha y no estás en tus 5 sentidos, me muero por hacer esto… pero no de esta forma, además quiero que hablemos primero -Gwen le dijo pensando en que no lo recordaría en la mañana siguiente

-Eres demasiaaaaaado cursi… demasiada romántica… pero es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti –Courtney le da un tierno beso a Gwen en la frente y se voltea a su lado de la cama- Buenas noches mi Gwen

Courtney pese a que estaba demasiado borracha decidió arriesgarse en este momento, tal vez después de todo todavía tenía una pequeña oportunidad con Gwen o de lo contrario ella no le habría devuelto el beso, aunque en vez de pensarlo más simplemente empezó a quedarse dormida, estaba demasiada agotada como para ponerse a pensar demás

-Buenas noches mi Courtney –Le respondió Gwen en un susurro, esta se volteo a su lado de la cama y se quedo dormida en seguida, pensando en que a lo mejor mañana si podría hablar mejor con Courtney acerca de sus sentimientos y aclarar todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenoo, la verdad quería actualizar esto antes pero por tiempo no pude, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, la verdad fue demasiado dificil escribir este capitulo porque bueno... siempre es dificil es hablar de temas como la depresión (sobretodo cuando uno padece de ella), espero que les haya gustado esto y bueno si aquí las cosas fueron algo duras aquí ya finalmente llegara lo bueno en el proximo capitulo :)


	5. Así que... ¿Ya son pareja?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen y Courtney tienen un tiempo a solas en el cuál tienen una conversación que finalmente decidira su relación y lo que sienten

Courtney se despertó temprano como de costumbre, ella siempre ha sido bastante disciplinada en todo, incluso en sus horarios para irse a dormir y para levantarse, claramente anoche tuvo algunas excepciones respecto a esto… como que probablemente se fue a la cama demasiado tarde y peor aún ella había estado completamente borracha –Oh mierda- Courtney se volteó y observo a Gwen a su lado, con ambos brazos sujetándola firmemente por la cintura

Courtney pensé en apartar a la chica se dio el gusto de acurrucarse junto a Gwen unos cuantos minutos más (y aprovechar que ella seguía dormida), después de todo ella misma fue la que le pidió que durmiera junto a ella. Se dio unos minutos para recordar las cosas que le habían pasado anoche cuando había estado completamente borracha, todavía recordaba las cosas que habían pasado anoche y también las que había dicho y hecho… bueno tal vez no con toda lucidez ni exactitud pero recordaba lo más importante.

Recordaba que anoche la paso bastante mal debido al beso que había visto de Trent con su chica, recordaba también cuando ella estaba sola llorando y se había encontrado con Heather y tuvo a alguien con quien desahogarse y quien la acompañara en ese momento, recordaba cuando Gwen y Bridgette la habían sacado de baño y la cargaron hasta la habitación, ohhh y por supuesto que también recordaba cuando le pidió a Gwen que se acurrucara con ella en la cama. "Lo que me lleva a mi posición actual…"

Courtney se volteó para ver a la chica de frente solamente para observarla… se veía tan hermosa y segura pero a la vez tan frágil e indefensa, se dio el gusto de acariciarle su suave cabello y tocar su blanca piel… de verdad que se veía hermosa en este momento.

Aunque Courtney hubiera dado todo para dejar congelado el tiempo en este preciso momento se tuvo que levantar de la cama rápidamente porque le dieron unas horribles ganas de vomitar, al parecer ahí estaban los resultados de su borrachera la noche anterior, a duras penas se logró mantener de pie cuando de repente tuvo que ir al baño a vomitar. Definitivamente no volvería a beber una botella de alcohol en toda su vida.

Estando dando arcadas en el piso del baño frente al inodoro no se percató de que había despertado a Gwen y que parada justo en la puerta del baño observándola

-De verdad que se te da mal los tragos –Le dijo ella todavía un poco adormilada en un tono de burla

-Bueno, pues discúlpame por no ser una gran bebedora de trago, mierda, jamás volveré a tomar una botella de trago en mi vida

-Conociéndote a ti probablemente sea lo mejor a partir de ahora

Courtney se levantó rápidamente pero esto solo le produjo un horrible mareo, Gwen rápidamente fue la ayudo a mantenerse de pie y la saco del baño, la ayudo a sentarse en la cama para pasar el mareo que le había provocado la resaca y enseguida se sentó junto a ella en la cama

-¿Cómo estas Court? – Por el tono de su voz Courtney dedujo que ella no se refería exactamente a la resaca

-¿Qué cómo estoy?, estoy bien Gwen, no me pasa nada –Courtney le miente, ella ahora no está lo suficientemente bien como para dejar entrar a alguien más a su vida y no quiere pasar nuevamente por otro fracaso amoroso como con el patán de Duncan o el tonto de Scott. Y si bien es cierto que ella quiere a Gwen tal vez no esté preparada para empezar una nueva relación… no con Gwen…

Gwen la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que solo le estaba diciendo lo que ella quería escuchar, cosa que no era la verdad, ella sabía que si había alguien buena evadir las preguntas esa era Courtney pero Gwen no estaba dispuesta a que eso le impidiera ser completamente sincera con ella respecto a sus sentimientos… este era el momento perfecto para ser honesta consigo misma y con la chica que amaba… si Courtney no iba a hablar al menos tenía que escucharla

-No tienes por qué mentirme Court, sé que anoche viste cuando estaba con Trent bueno… ya sabes besándonos y eso

-Hey no pasa nada en serio, estamos bien, tú tienes derecho a estar con quien tú quieras

Ok, mal comienzo para Gwen. Ella decide acercarse un poco más a Courtney, probablemente demasiado para el disgusto de Courtney

-¿No pasa nada? ¿Entonces anoche saliste corriendo solo porque lo que viste no te afecto ni nada por el estilo? –Courtney siente como Gwen le lanza una mirada fija pero a la vez comprensiva de alguna manera

-Si Gwen, no pasa nada, de verdad que me alegro que tú y Trent hayan arreglado las cosas entre ustedes –Courtney estaba tratando de terminar la conversación rápidamente pero Gwen todavía no se daba por vencida –De verdad que me alegro bastante por ustedes dos

A Courtney de verdad que le dolía decir estas palabras pero no iba a arruinar una relación solo por satisfacer sus sentimientos, después de todo ella no era como Duncan, que prefirió engañarla antes que decirle que no la amaba o porque simplemente no quería romper la relación; no estaba dispuesta a convertirse en ese patán

Gwen finalmente comprendió porque Courtney había sido tan esquiva con ella desde la conversación en el auto y en la piscina

-Sabes, a mí si me afecto… porque yo no quiero estar con Trent, no de forma amorosa por lo menos y puede que haya sido un buen momento pero después de que paso no me sentí feliz, por el contrario me sentí culpable… como si hubiera cometido un error –Gwen acerca su mano y la pone encima de la de Courtney –Después de que saliste corriendo también salí a buscarte… sentí que te debía una disculpa…

Courtney se sorprendió por el gesto de Gwen con la mano pero se sorprendía todavía de las palabras que estaba escuchando, simplemente no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿acaso…Gwen le estaba dando explicaciones por lo del beso?, ¿Sera acaso que…? No, no puede ser, es difícil para Courtney pensar que le gustaba a Gwen o algo así, era demasiado improbable. Ella solo está dando explicaciones por lo del beso pero como lo haría una amiga a otra, ¿Verdad?, claro Courtney estaba flechada por Gwen, pero era imposible que Gwen gustara de ella, eso sería demasiado perfecto para Courtney -"Ya estoy ilusionándome nuevamente, no puedo creerlo"-

-Sabes, yo… no sé qué decirte Gwen, no sé cómo responderte a lo que me acabas de decir… es algo inesperado

Gwen solamente lanzo una pequeña risa –No tienes que decir nada Court, para mí también las cosas han ido demasiado rápido, hace unos días no tenía ni idea de que me encontraría contigo de nuevo y hoy… -Gwen se detiene se repente, piensa por un momento lo que va a decir, sabe que si dice esto ya no habrá vuelta atrás

-¿Hoy qué? –Courtney le pregunta ya claramente más intriga, primero le da explicaciones acerca de lo de Trent y hoy ya anda diciendo que las cosas van demasiado rápido, ella ni siquiera sabe a qué se refiere a menos que se refiera… "no, no puede ser…"

-Y hoy… bueno, hoy creo que… estoy enamorada de ti Courtney

Courtney quedo pasmada al escuchar esto. Mierda, esto de verdad está sucediendo, no es un sueño, no es parte de algún truco del maldito Chris Mclean, no hay cámaras escondidas ni nada por el estilo. Esto de verdad está sucediendo.

Antes de que Courtney le responda algo Gwen le pone un dedo en los labios, Courtney siente como con ese simple movimiento su corazón se acelera rápidamente, siente como empieza a sudar un poco y siente como la adrenalina le recorre su cuerpo demasiado rápido, Gwen se le acerca aún más y le da un beso en los labios. Después de un momento Gwen rompe el beso y le dice:

-Shhhh. No digas nada… no arruinemos el momento, solo… piensa en esto, ya tendremos nuestro momento para hablar de ello… -Gwen sujeta las manos de Courtney entre las de ella y cruzan los dedos-…Bueno… solamente si tú lo quieres… no estas obligada a hacerlo…

Courtney asintió al escuchar esto, estaba ella tampoco quería arruinar el momento. Momento con el que había estado pensando bastante últimamente. De verdad que Courtney no se esperaba esto, este había sido probablemente uno de los momentos más tiernos que Courtney había tenido en mucho tiempo

Ambas chicas estuvieron sentadas en la cama por algunos minutos más, disfrutando del silencio y pensando en todo lo que acababa de suceder y en que definitivamente ya no habría vuelta atrás. Gwen pensando en que había hecho una jugada arriesgada al confesarle sus sentimientos a Courtney de una vez por todas mientras que Courtney todavía estaba procesando todo esto.

-Sabes, tengo que ir a darme una ducha, no me gusta levantarme y estar toda apestosa –Gwen rompe el silencio y separa su mano de la de Courtney y se levanta y se dirige a la ducha – ¡Si quieres cuando salga tu puedes ducharte también!

-Tranquila, a mí tampoco me gusta estar oliendo mal y pese a que también me gusta bañarme después de levantarme detesto bañarme en baños de casas ajenas –Courtney pudo que haya sido muy flexible con la regla de acostarse temprano o de no tomar pero definitivamente no sería flexible en este momento, no hay nada que a ella le diera más asco que bañarse en un baño de una casa extraña que no era la suya –Mientras tanto simplemente iré a ver qué hay de desayunar por acá o a ver si Bridgette o Geoff ya se han levantado

-¡Como tu prefieras! ¡Espero que luego podamos seguir hablando!

Courtney salió de la habitación e intento buscar el comedor a ver si encontraba a Bridgette o a Geoff, después de caminar un poco por la casa finalmente logro dar con la cocina. Todavía seguía procesando lo que acababa de suceder, ahora quedaba en sus manos decidir si estaba segura para dar el siguiente paso, aunque bueno… la verdad es que seguir pensando en el asunto solamente le hacía rugir su estómago del hambre

-¡Hey Courtney!, que bien que ya estas despierta, Oh mierda que sucedió, estas toda sonrojada

Courtney se alegró de ver que no era la única despierta a esta hora tan temprano, rápidamente fue y acompaño a Bridgette y aprovecho para verse en uno de los espejos, noto que todavía tenía el rostro rojo, Courtney se sorprendió de ver como su cuerpo había reaccionado hace un momento

-Hey hola Bridgette, ¿qué tal estuvo la fiesta anoche? –Contesto ella tratando de cambiar el tema rápidamente

-De hecho estuvo buenísima, después de que comimos algunos estuvimos bailando o el resto simplemente estuvo hablando, tomando y cantando, ¡Debiste ver a Owen, después de comer se puso a bailar y se resbalo y se cayó al piso y literalmente todo el piso tembló cuando él se cayó!, fue demasiado chistoso verlo intentar levantarse, tú y Gwen se perdieron la diversión anoche

-Uy pobre Owen, jajajajaj aunque me imagino la expresión de su rostro… -a Courtney le causo poca gracia la broma sobre Owen, pero igualmente no pudo evitar preguntar: - ¿Y eso fue todo lo que hicieron anoche?

-Pues tampoco hicimos nada fuera de lo común detective CIT, ya por ahí a las dos o tres de la mañana la gente se empezó a ir a sus casas, creo que los únicos que se quedaron fueron Heather y Alejandro, el resto se fueron largando a sus casas después de las dos o tres de la madrugada, Ah y obviamente también se quedaron tú y Gwen.

-Jajajaj ya sé que todos saben que fui una CIT pero no me tienes que recordar que lo solía repetir tanto. Aunque sabes, me sorprende que Heather y Alejandro se hayan quedado, no sabía que tú y Geoff se la llevaban tan bien con ellos.

-No es que nos la llevemos bien, pero era lo menos que podíamos hacer, su auto esta varado allá afuera y como ya eran las 3 de la mañana los invitamos a quedarse y bueno… no es que tuvieran muchas opciones a menos que hubieran querido ir a pie hasta su casa. Además se las debíamos, Alejandro ayudo a los chicos anoche con lo del asado y Heather bueno… ella nos ayudó a Gwen y a mí contigo, me alegra que ella tu hubiera acompañado en ese mal momento.

-Hey, no me lo recuerdes nuevamente, todavía siento la resaca de anoche

-Jajajaj, supongo que en la escuela de leyes no te enseñan a lidiar con la resaca después de beberse entera una maldita botella de alcohol tú sola

-Oh rayos, no me lo recuerdes, yo siempre fui mala tomadora y más bien cambiando de tema ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Jajajajaj, lo que tú digas. Bueno pues Alejandro y Geoff están intentando arreglar el auto allá afuera, Heather se está dando una ducha y bueno… tú y yo estamos aquí hablando. Hey Por cierto, ya que estamos hablando de gente ¿y donde esta Gwen?

-Ah… Gwen… ella está bañando en la ducha, ya sabes en el baño del cuarto –Courtney ya sospechaba para donde se estaba dirigiendo esta conversación

-Si Courtney… es probable que se esté duchando en la ducha que hay el cuarto del baño de la habitación para invitados –Le respondió Bridgette de una forma bastante sarcástica, por un momento le hizo recordar a Noah

Sin embargo Courtney se demora un momento antes de percatarse de lo tonto que sonó lo que dijo –Aaaah, ya entendí, bueno, igualmente ya sabes donde a lo que me refiero

Bridgette notaba como Courtney se ponía algo nerviosa por hablar del tema pero eso solo logro hacer que la surfista sintiera mucha más curiosidad -Se ve que estuvieron hablando ustedes dos, mírate estabas toda sonrojada y nerviosa de tan solo mencionarla y diría que hasta… ansiosa

-¿De que estas hablando?, no estoy nerviosa ni nada

Bridgette señala la forma en que está estaba sudando

-Okay, sí estuvimos hablando

-¿Hablando de qué? -Heather llega e interrumpe la conversación de ambas chicas -Oye, ¿Y que estas cocinando ahí?, huele delicioso

-Solo estoy cocinando algo de la carne que no se puso ayer en el asador, aunque eso no esta tan bueno como lo que me está contando aquí nuestra amiga

-Y bueno Courtney… ¿Cómo va todo?

-Muy bien Heather, bueno, iban bien hasta que llegaste

-Oye, no me trates así recuerda que yo fui la que te salvo de quedarte durmiendo en esa bañera, fue por mí que tu terminaste con Gwen

Courtney se sonroja nuevamente, pese a que se avergüenza de haberse emborrachado así si no fuera por Heather ella no habría podido quedar con Gwen y no habrían podido hablar, parece que ambas chicas notaron el color en el rostro de Courtney

-Hey, un momento, ¿y cómo es que tú sabes que me quede en el mismo cuarto con Gwen?

Heather le lanza una mirada de complicidad a Bridgette

-¡¿En serio Bridgette?!

-¿Qué?, después de que te deje en el cuarto ella me pregunto por ti y pues… no pude evitar contarle algo de la historia, además estaba algo borracha anoche así que tampoco pude evitarlo

-Hey relájate chica, después de lo de anoche, creo que ya nos tenemos la suficiente confianza como para guardarnos los secretos, ¿No lo crees?, o sea, si estar contigo en una bañera durante una fiesta no genero lazos de confianza entonces no sé qué lo hará

-Supongo que tienes algo de razón –Courtney se encoje de hombros al concederle la razón a Heather- Después de cómo me apoyaste anoche supongo que al menos te debo eso

-Se siente bien no ser la mala de la historia por esta vez –Heather se acerca y abraza a Courtney

-Oye, no abuses tampoco de tu confianza

-Y cuéntanos Courtney… -Bridgette llega y se une al abrazo grupal y le dice a Courtney con cierta malicia- … ¿no sucedió nada más anoche?

-¿A qué te refieres Bridgette?, no estarás diciendo acaso que ella y yo…

-A lo que mi amiga aquí se refiere es a que sí tuvieron sexo anoche –Heather le dice de forma más directa

Courtney se avergonzó un poco al escuchar esto -¡No!, por supuesto que no, no puedo creer que si quiera hayan pensado eso…

-Hey Courtney no nos puedes culpar, literalmente yo te deje borracha en ese cuarto a solas con Gwen, solo pensé… bueno ya sabes…

-…no tuvimos sexo pero… ella me acabo de confesar que está enamorada de mi hace unos minutos…

Ambas chicas quedaron sorprendidas al escuchar esto -¡No puede ser! –Si ella no conociera bien a Heather, podría decir que se veía genuinamente feliz -¡Eso es una muy buena noticia Courtney!

-¡Qué bien Courtney! Debe ser increíble que la persona de la que estés enamorada también sienta lo mismo que tu

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien Courtney no sabía si era lo correcto estar en una relación con Gwen, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la mala experiencia que ha tenido últimamente con sus parejas, ¿Sera que si valdría la pena intentarlo? ¿Y si Gwen se arrepiente de querer salir con ella?

-Oh no, oh, no, no, no, no; tienes esa mirada, no, no, no, no, no, no –Bridgette parece alarmarse demasiado- ¿Ya estas empezando a dudarlo verdad?, demonios Courtney no puedes hacer eso, literalmente esa chica acabo de confesarte que te amaba, no puedes rechazarla… después de todo tu también estas enamorada de ella… ¿Verdad?

Courtney estaba prestándole muy poca atención a lo que Bridgette y Heather estaban vociferando a su lado, en este momento ella solo pensaba en si sí era correcto salir con Gwen, es decir, la chica se le acababa de declarar hacía unos minutos pero ¿de verdad funcionarían las cosas?, ¿Gwen sería capaz de soportarla a ella cuando tenía ataques de pánico como el de anoche?, ¿Sería capaz de soportar la intensidad de Courtney? Oh mierda, ¿acaso sería suficientemente buena para Gwen?, ¿ella la podría aceptar después de todo lo que ha pasado entre ellas?, ¿Gwen podría aceptarla tal y como era ella? ¿Con errores y todo?

-¡La tierra a Courtney! ¡¿Hay alguien ahí adentro?!

Apenas escucho que Heather grito su nombre ella se sobresaltó, se le había olvidado completamente que estaba junto a ambas chicas

-¿Qué paso?

-No pasó nada, excepto que te perdimos por unos momentos, ¿todo bien?

-Sí estoy bien, no me pasa nada… simplemente estaba… pensando

-¿Te arrepentiste verdad?

-¡No, por supuesto que no!, es solo que…

-¿Es solo qué? –Heather puede que tenga algo más de confianza con Courtney, pero su actitud seguía siendo la misma actitud insensible de siempre – ¿Que le vas a romper el corazón a la chica que te quiere de verdad? ¿Vas a ser una cobarde y vas a dejarla ir?

-¡Tengo miedo! –Courtney sin querer grita esto y por un momento todos están en silencio– de que ella no me quiera después del todo el daño que le he hecho, tengo miedo de ilusionarme y que ella me abandone al igual que todos, maldita sea tengo miedo de no ser lo suficientemente buena para ella.

-Oh Courtney… -Bridgette le toca el hombro para que se relaje un poco –No pienses de esa manera… piénsalo así, si esa chica está enamorada de ti incluso después de que te robo a tu ex en televisión nacional, luego de que lo dejo a él y quiso arreglar las cosas contigo en Todos Estrellas y luego de que literalmente caíste por un inodoro gigante… bueno si eso no es amor entonces no sé qué lo sea

-Lo que aquí Malibú quiere decir es… que si ella te ama incluso después de haber pasado por todas esas situaciones de mierda es seguro que amara estar contigo en mejores situaciones, bueno… tal vez no quiera tus inseguridades pero seguramente ella si te logre aguantar con tus contr…

-¡Heather!-Bridgette le da un fuerte golpe con el codo- no le pongas atención, ella te querrá como tú misma eres, solamente relájate un poco, piensa que probablemente ella también esté pensando en esas mismas cosas

Por otra parte Gwen ya estaba saliendo de la habitación, esa ducha le había sentado bastante bien, había logrado asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando, demonios, se le acababa de declarar a su crush y lo mejor es que al parecer el sentimiento también podría ser mutuo, Gwen se sentía tan feliz en este momento que nadie podría borrarle la sonrisa que en este mismo momento ella tenía en la cara. Cualquiera le tendría envidia de la suerte que tenía en este momento.

Gwen todavía seguía pensando en cómo le confesó sus sentimientos a Courtney, por supuesto que también seguía pensando en el beso que le dio y aunque en un inicio ella no tenía planeado darle aquel beso agradecía habérselo dado, esperaba que ese fuera el primero de muchos… bueno aunque primero tenía que tomar las cosas con calma tampoco quería arruinar las cosas solamente por culpa de las hormonas en descontrol

Cuando llego a la cocina noto a Bridgette, Heather y Courtney hablando, aunque no logro evitar notar una expresión de preocupación en la cara de esta última.

Heather fue la primera en notar la presencia de Gwen así que enseguida le hizo un gesto a Bridgette para que las dejaran solas, Bridgette no entendió para nada el gesto pero después de ver a Gwen comprendió y ambas chicas se alejaron y dejaron a Gwen para que hablara con Courtney.

Gwen apreciaba el gesto de que ambas chicas las dejaran a solas así que apenas se retiraron ambas ella fue y se sentó junto a Courtney, ella no sabía que decirle en este momento, es más ni siquiera sabía que le estaba preocupando en este preciso momento, pero sabía que probablemente era algo importante ya que ella pocas veces solía tener esa expresión en su rostro

-Hey, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Sucede algo?

Courtney cambió su expresión preocupada a una (falsamente) más relajada apenas se percató de su presencia

-Hey, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-No mucho la verdad apenas me acabo de sentar… Sabes, te veías algo preocupada hace un momento y la verdad te vez algo pálida… –Courtney pensó que era irónico que ella le dijera que se veía pálida- … -¿Todo bien?

–Claro que estoy bien, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? –Courtney se da cuenta de la mirada de Gwen y se da cuenta que su intento de sarcasmo no funciona exitosamente, "Supongo que no todos podemos ser como Noah" -Okay me atrapaste, no estoy muy bien que se diga-

-Eso puedo notar Courtney, me parece extraño verte así sí hace un momento te veías tan alegre conmigo, no logro entender que paso para que tuvieras este cambio de humor tan repentino- Courtney nota que la expresión de Gwen se suaviza un poco- …, ¿acaso dije algo malo? Oh mierda, ¿arruine las cosas no es así?

Courtney se sorprende al escuchar a Gwen. Obviamente estaba preocupada, pero no era porque Gwen hubiera dicho algo malo, por el contrario, estaba bastante feliz de saber que Gwen sentía algo por ella, si no que no sabía cómo expresarle el mismo sentimiento a Gwen sin parecer una idiota o algo por el estilo, además de que también tenía miedo de arruinar las cosas otra vez con alguien a quien quería demasiado.

-¿Es por lo que te dije en el cuarto?, oye no tienes que ser mi novia ni nada, no estas obligada a salir conmigo si no quieres, solamente… era algo que me tenía guardado hace mucho tiempo y bueno… no sabía si después de hoy te vería de nuevo y simplemente no pude evitar guardarme est-

Courtney ni siquiera dejo que ella terminara de hablar, ella simplemente se sentó sobre sus piernas y le dio un beso en los labios, "Oh mierda, en serio estoy haciendo esto", Courtney se puso nerviosa y rompió el beso, Gwen pareció notar esto y simplemente le dio mirada que Courtney sintió que le daba comodidad y confianza, ella misma se sintió más segura en sus brazos y decidió volver a buscar los labios de ella.

Aunque todavía tenía algo de miedo, en este momento es como si todas sus inseguridades hubieran desaparecido, se sentía tan segura y protegida en los brazos de Gwen, como si ella pudiera protegerla de todos sus miedos y salvarla de todo lo malo que le había sucedido antes.  
********************************************************************

Para Bridgette y Heather que estaban afuera de la cocina esa escena se les hizo realmente tierna, bueno… mucho más para Bridgette que para Heather aunque igualmente eso no le quitaba emotividad al momento. Bridgette quería acercarse más y ver que más pasaba, pero Heather la sujeto de un brazo y se la llevo para la sala, incluso Heather comprendió que había cosas en las que no hay que intervenir en lo absoluto.

-¿Por qué demonios no me dejaste entrar? –Le pregunto Bridgette furiosa

-¿Quieres saber porque?, porque ellas tienen que estar juntas y si hubiéramos entrado en este preciso momento lo hubiéramos arruinado antes de que siquiera empezara Gwourtney

-Tu como sabes… espera un momento ¿acaso dijiste Gwourtney?

-Ehh si, ese sería su nombre de pareja

-Porque algo me dice que tú ya sospechabas algo de esto, si ya hasta tienes pensado su nombre de pareja y todo

-¿Sospechar?, eso ni siquiera fue necesario, es que se veía tan obvio, la química entre ellas en el programa, puede que yo no me lleve bien con ellas a veces pero supe ver que ellas podrían ser bonita pareja, solo nunca dije nada y ya, me guarde mis sospechas para mí

-Pues… ni tan obvio, yo nunca lo note

-Eso es porque tú no eres como yo

-¿Malvada y manipuladora?

-No. Alguien que si sabe ver lo que es obvio –Heather dice esto último con notorio sarcasmo, obviamente para disgustar a Bridgette-

-Si tú lo dices… igualmente tienes razón, sí que harían linda pareja

-Esperemos a ver como resulta todo entre ellas –Heather odiaba admitirlo, pero parecía que finalmente estaba de acuerdo en algo con Bridgette "parece que si me estoy ablandando después de todo"

-¿Crees que si vaya funcionar las cosas entre ellas Heather?

-Con lo que acabo de ver… diría que son la una para la otra

-¿Por qué lo piensas?

-Sabes, no debería de contarte esto, pero prométeme que nunca le dirás a Courtney que te hable de esto

-Claro Heather te lo prometo, ahora dime lo que tengas que decir

-Está bien, con calma. Veras, anoche que estuve con Courtney hablando ella me contó demasiadas cosas, del tipo que uno no contaría a menos que estuviera demasiado embriagado, eran cosas que de verdad mostraban que detrás de esa dura faceta que ella siempre muestra se ve alguien que esta lastimada y que se siente bastante solitaria… ella no la ha pasado bien…

-¿Pero y eso que tiene que ver con que vaya a salir con Gwen?

Hasta a Heather le pareció frío que Bridgette se preocupara más por terminar el chisme que por la salud mental de su amiga, pero ella era la que menos le podía discutir ser insensible –Pues yo creo que con Gwen ella puede sanar todas esas heridas que siente…

-Wow Heather… eso creo que ha sido lo más hermoso que has dicho desde que te conozco…

-Puede que tengas razón… ¿podríamos guardar esto entre nosotras? No quisiera que Courtney supiera bueno… ya sabes… lo que te dije

-Hey tranquila Heather, si me preguntan tú sigues siendo la misma chica ruda, malvada y cruel que todos conocen

Heather solamente le asintió a Bridgette, sin embargo, ella sentía que tal vez ya no era tan malvada o cruel, estaba empezando a sentir que al menos ya tenía unas amigas con las que podía contar de su lado y que la podían apoyar… y también viceversa.  
***********************************************************************************

-Sabes… -Gwen de repente rompe el beso con Courtney- …Creo que con un "también estoy enamorada de ti" hubiera sido suficiente -al decir esto se asegura de hacer comillas con sus dedos también- pero creo que con uno de los besos más sexys que he tenido también funciona para mí como una manera de decirme que también estas locamente enamorada de mi

-Bueno… al menos ya sabes que también me gustas -Courtney empieza a sonrojarse un poco –Aunque me gustaría que habláramos de algunas cosas Gwen…

-¿serás honesta conmigo Court?… Yo también lo seré contigo

-Sí, te lo prometo

-¿Yo te gusto Court?

Cuando ella dijo que quería hablar Courtney no pensó que fuera a soltarle ese bombazo como primera pregunta –Yo… no lo sé… ¡digo claro que me gustas Gwen!, es solo que bueno… -Courtney nota como su rostro se sonroja fuertemente y empieza a disminuir el tono de su voz a uno un poco más tímido -supongo que tenía miedo de preguntarte si el sentimiento era mutuo…

-Debo admitir de que tenía curiosidad de que ibas a responder pero no esperaba esa respuesta, ¿Por qué no me preguntaste antes?

-Sonara algo tonto, pero ¿recuerdas aquella conversación en el auto?

-Si claro que la recuerdo…

-¿Recuerdas de que tú estabas hablando de que te gustaba alguien pero que habías arruinado las cosas con esa persona?

-Si recuerdo eso ¿Por qué?

-Bueno… yo pensé que te referías a Trent

Gwen se da una palmada en la frente –En ese momento no me refería a Trent, me refería a ti pero simplemente no entendiste la indirecta

Oh mierda, Courtney se siente como una idiota por no haber entendido que se refería a ella, en serio, porque tenía que hacer las cosas siempre tan complicadas –No puedo creerlo, rayos, soy malísima al momento de entender indirectas

-jajajajaj yo te lo confirmo, obviamente me refería a ti –En los labios de Gwen aparece una sonrisa que hace que Courtney se sienta un poco más segura

-Pues… supongo que no fue tan obvio para mí… aunque oye… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo más?

-Sí claro, después de para eso estamos hablando

-¿Podrías perdonarme?

-¿Y por cuales cosas se supone que te tengo que perdonar?, mira antes de que me respondas algo yo te digo que no pasa nada, ni con que no me hayas entendido la indirecta en primer lugar o con que me hayas lastimado durante el programa, bueno eso sí que me lo tenía merecido, después de todo yo ayude a arruinar las cosas contigo y Duncan y fui la que rompió nuestra amistad en un inicio

-Si bien es cierto que por tu culpa el me dejo yo también tenía las cosas bastante arruinadas con él, solíamos pelear todo el tiempo y no se… simplemente se apagó la chispa… el cambio

-Ambas nos hemos bastante daño eh

-Ni que lo digas, aunque hemos sabido cómo intentar superar esos dolorosos momentos…

-Tienes razón Court… también te debo una disculpa por lo que hice, tampoco estuvo para nada bien

Courtney le abre los brazos y le da un abrazo a Gwen, finalmente sanando poco a poco esas viejas heridas y empezando a quitar la mirada en el pasado y posarla en el futuro

Courtney se sentía tan bien por finalmente haber dejado atrás esos problemas, sin embargo todavía tenía algo por decir –Pero aprovechando que estamos siendo honestas tengo algo que decirte

-¿Qué cosa es? –Gwen se estaba preocupando un poco, no le gustaba para nada el cambio de expresión en la cara de Courtney, de repente había cambiado de una sonrisa a un rostro un poco más deprimido- ¿a qué te refieres?

-Yo… todo esto de lo que me ha sucedido: la ruptura con Duncan, el fracaso con Scott, la posible separación de mis padres… todo esto me ha afectado bastante Gwen. No te mentiré, de verdad que la he pasado muy mal… y cuando te vi besándote con Trent simplemente me quebré, sentí que no podía reprimir todos esos sentimientos más tiempo. Me canse de ser actuar como la chica perfecta, la que todo le sale bien, la que nunca falla, me canse de actuar así

-Y la verdad es que no tienes que actuar así, mira, cuando digo que estoy enamorada de ti no me refiero a una simple apariencia, sé que debajo de todo eso está una gran chica… la misma de la que me hice amiga y la misma de la que me enamore. Si tienes problemas eso está bien, es completamente comprensible, debió de ser difícil mantener esa apariencia a cambio de no mostrar tus sentimientos durante tantos años por culpa de la perfección que tus padres querían de ti pero ya no tienes que actuar así, y cualquier cosa por la que pases no tienes por qué hacerlo tu sola, yo estaré ahí apoyándote de forma incondicional sin importar que pase

Courtney sentía que iba a llorar, pero no de tristeza si no de alegría

-Hey no vayas a llorar -Mientras dice esto Gwen le pone uno de sus dedos en su rostro y le aparta unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos

-¿Sabes algo? Por supuesto que me encantaría salir contigo y bueno… también ser tu novia -Courtney finalmente fue capaz de decir esas palabras, tanto a Gwen como a si misma, finalmente estaba lista para seguir adelante... junto a Gwen

-¡¿En serio?! –El rostro de Gwen parecía que fuera a explotar de la alegría que sentía en este momento y el rojo que tenía pintado parecía confirmarlo bastante –quiero decir… me hace feliz que quieras ser mi novia –Ahora era Gwen la que estaba toda sonrojada pero eso no le quitaba la enorme sonrisa que tenía en su cara en este preciso momento

-Aunque prométeme algo

-Lo que sea

-Que no me abandonaras…

-Hey por supuesto que no te abandonare, no sería capaz de repetir nuevamente ese error aunque necesito que también me prometas algo

-Cualquier cosa

-Que no me vas a poner a seguir un maldito contrato o un montón de reglas como con Duncan

-jajajajajaja, da eso por hecho, no quiero obligarte a que cambies por mí solamente quiero que seas tú misma… tampoco repetiré el mismo error dos veces

Ambas chicas estaban sin palabras, ambas simplemente estaban en un armónico silencio, sin saber que decirse una a la otra, esta era una experiencia nueva para las dos y se sentía raro estar en este momento… tan alegre para ambas, sin ningún problema u otros inconvenientes…

Gwen de repente le pregunta:-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-¿Ahora?, creo que tenemos que desayunar, me muero de hambre

-Pues, si quieres me puedes comer a besos, no se solo es una sugerencia

Courtney solamente suelta una pequeña una risa y le da otro beso a su nueva y oficial novia -Aunque sabes, hablando serio, si tengo hambre

Gwen hizo un gesto de molestia y se aparto de su novia -Esta bien, comamos algo

*********************************************************************************

Poco después ambas llamaron de vuelta a Bridgette y Heather para que vinieran de vuelta al comedor, Heather se sentó en el comedor en una de las sillas quedando justo al frente de Gwen mientras que Bridgette cuando termino de repartir el desayuno se sentó en la silla junto a Heather

Un momento después Bridge no pudo evitar preguntar -¿entonces si son pareja o solo fue algo de una noche?

-Si somos pareja… bueno más bien ella es mi pareja –y enseguida Gwen le sostuvo la mano a Courtney con un firme agarre

-Hey tranquila Gwen, no es como si Malibú fuera a robarte a tu novia y no es como si tú fueras permitirle hacerlo

-Relájate Gwen, creo que Bridgette ya entendió que yo solo soy chica de una sola persona 

Todas en la mesa pudieron observar como la cara de Bridgette se ruborizaba de un rojo intenso

-No, no, no, no, no, yo no quise decir eso –Bridgette solamente se encogió de hombros al sentirse tan incómoda y siguió comiendo su desayuno

Todas hicieron lo mismo y siguieron disfrutando del desayuno  
*******************************************************************************

Después de que todas terminaron de comer Courtney le ayudo a Bridgette con la limpieza de los platos, Heather se fue a ver si Alejandro y Geoff ya habían logrado reparar el coche y Gwen simplemente ayudo a limpiar el comedor y de paso boto a la basura algunos desechos que todavía habían por ahí de la fiesta.

Poco después de terminar de ayudar a limpiar lo del desayuno ambas chicas ya estaban preparadas para irse, Heather por su lado se había ido hace unos veinte minutos después de ver que Alejandro y Geoff ya habían arreglado el auto, Gwen ya se había despedido de Geoff y Bridgette y ya estaba esperando a su novia en su auto mientras que esta última terminaba de despedirse de sus amigos

-Es una pena que se tengan que ir, si quieren se pueden quedar a cenar con Bridge y conmigo

-Nah, tranquilo Geoff, ya es hora de Gwen y yo nos vayamos a casa, pero fue bueno verte a ti, a Bridge y a los demás de nuevo

-Como tú digas Court, de pronto en unas semanas que Bridge y yo estemos libres organizo otra reunión y las invito a que pasen aquí el fin de semana

-Por supuesto que sí Geoff, a mí y a Gwen nos encantaría venir

Geoff le da un beso en la mejilla y se despide, aunque Bridgette todavía tiene algo que decirle

-Hey Courtney, hay algo que quiero decirte

-Dispara de una vez Bridge, tengo que ir al auto con Gwen

-Solamente… toma las cosas con calma, no vayan a llevar las cosas demasiado rápido

-Por supuesto que sí Bridge, todo está saliendo demasiado bien entre ella y yo, que mejor que tomarnos el tiempo de disfrutarlo

-Me gusta ver que ya estas mucho mejor, supongo que tu relación con Gwen empezó de buena manera

-Si Bridge y si quiero que siga así mejor no dejo esperando más a mi Gwen allá en el auto

-Tienes razón, estamos hablando Courtney

-Lo mismo digo Bridge, nos vemos

Courtney se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su auto, allí Gwen la esperaba en el asiento del copiloto

-Hey, sí que te demoraste, por un momento pensé que tenía que ir a robarte de las garras de Bridgette

-No te pongas celosa, lo importante es que ya estoy aquí contigo… ¿así que a donde nos dirigimos ahora? Apenas son como las cuatro de la tarde, todavía es temprano

-Te soy honesta, no me importa a donde vayamos con tal de que estemos las dos juntas

Courtney por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía bastante alegre, tenía a alguien quien la quería a su lado y lo más importante es que ahora no tendría que preocuparse por lo que el futuro les lanzara porque sabía que no iba a estar sola para afrontarlo

-Bueno… en ese caso vamos para mi casa

-Pensé que dijiste que todavía era demasiado temprano, todavía tenemos tiempo para hacer cualquier cosa

-Precisamente –Courtney gira la llave y enciende el auto y le da a Gwen expresión algo maliciosa- si no recuerdo mal creo que dejamos algo pendiente en la habitación anoche

-Creo… que tienes razón, tenemos todavía tenemos pendiente ese asunto -Le respondió Gwen siguiéndole el juego

-¿Entonces a mi casa?

-¿Tu qué crees? –Gwen la observa con una expresión igual de maliciosa

-Entonces allá iremos

Courtney pisa el acelerador y fija el rumbo hacia su casa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y así es como termina mi primera historia, la verdad le agradezco a todos los que dieron una oportunidad y la leyeron, de verdad que aprecio a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia, muchas gracias por esto, no saben la alegría que tengo en este momento. Dicho esto Adiós y hasta una próxima ocasión. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, esto debería actualizarlo los jueves de cada semana. Espero que les guste, los invito a dejar alguna review o algunos Kudos, así me dejan saber su opinión de mi trabajo.  
> Con esto dicho. Adiós y hasta la próxima semana :)


End file.
